Los lenguajes del amor
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: Yuuri a veces podía tener miedo, pero cuando Viktor lo abrazaba, sabía que estaba a salvo. Viktor podía tener las más extravagantes ocurrencias, pero con tal de nunca dejar de ver su sonrisa, Yuuri le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Porque sin importar lo que pasara, ambos seguirían siendo un par de tontos enamorados.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

 **Palabras de Afirmación.**

* * *

Los susurros dulces a su oído al iniciar un nuevo día, siempre estaban presentes.

— _Yuuri… despierta, cariño_

— Mh… un poco más

Por eso a Yuuri le gustaba fingir un poco más su dormitar, para que así su pareja insistiera más en hacerle despertar escuchando su voz.

— _Vamos… abre los ojos_ –le musitaba cierto ruso cerca de la oreja, mientras esparcía pequeños besos detrás de ésta y en el cuello del japonés.

— Me haces cosquillas…–rió el pelinegro mientras se volteaba boca arriba, viendo de frente el rostro de Viktor–. Ya me desperté, ¿contento?

— Mucho –le sonrió–. Buenos días –le dijo, acercando su rostro.

— Buenos días –le sonrió Yuuri, mientras rodeaba el cuello ajeno con sus brazos terminando de acortar la distancia entre sus labios, dándole un casto beso.

— Tenemos que ir a practicar, hoy tenemos la pista solo para nosotros. Aunque… no me molestaría que nos quedáramos así todo el día –sugirió el peliplata, abrazando al japonés.

Originalmente ese día y el siguiente, eran libres para todos, sin embargo, el japonés no tenía intenciones de descansar, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su entrenador. Y entre negociaciones que iban del " _tienes que descansar_ " a los " _no lo necesito_ ", Viktor logró que Yuuri accediera a solo unas horas. Claro que, esperaba poder sacarlo de ahí después de esas horas.

— No corres con tanta suerte –dijo burlón, mientras se paraba–. Ahora, sal, no tardo en cambiarme

— ¿No quieres que te ayude?

— Afuera –dijo Yuuri, pero solo ganó que el ruso le abrazara por la espalda. El pelinegro rió y sonriendo se dio la vuelta sin separarse del agarre, tomó la barbilla ajena y le proporcionó un beso en los labios–. ¿Por favor?

— Mh… de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas –dijo separándose, haciendo ademan de salir–. Pero antes –dio media vuelta y tomó a su pareja, uniendo sus labios de nuevo–. No tardes, preparé el desayuno –le susurró al oído, separándose para guiñarle un ojo y salir de la habitación.

— No tienes remedio –dijo el japonés divertido, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa.

Normalmente Yuuri siempre preparaba el desayuno, debido a esto, Viktor días atrás alegó que era turno de hacerlo él, o bueno, _intentar hacerlo._ No era que no supiera cocinar bien, o le faltara sazón; simplemente, era _tan fácil_ de distraer que podía dejar agua calentándose y darse cuenta al poco tiempo que se había evaporado.

— Bien, aquí estoy –anunció el pelinegro sentándose.

Observó como el ruso se acercaba lentamente con un plato en mano, lo colocó en la mesa empujándolo con sus dedos hasta que llegara frente a él. Su experimento del día eran tostadas francesas. El pelinegro tomo una ante la mirada atenta de su pareja y dio un mordisco, no estaban mal, pero, sintió un extraño crujido al morder acompañado de un sabor amargo a su lengua, sacó la punta de esta para poder verla y tenía pequeñas migas negras.

— ¿Puedes pasarme la miel y el azúcar? –preguntó al peliplata.

— ¿Tienen algo malo?, se quemaron de un lado, ¿es eso verdad?, sé que es eso –pronunciaba rápidamente, tropezando con sus palabras.

— Solo pásame la miel y el azúcar –pidió amable. El ruso obedeció no muy convencido.

— Yuuri, no, no lo hagas –dijo acercándose amenazando con quitarle el plato.

— Viktor –le miró el japonés alzando una ceja, haciendo que el otro retrocediera y se sentara en la silla de al lado. Coloco miel y roció azúcar en las tres tostadas que tenía en el plato, terminando con cada una de ellas y con la taza de café que les acompañaba, suspirando satisfecho al acabar de comer.

— Te dije que no, yo las probé, sé que las quemé. Dios, soy horrible por hacerte comer lo que preparo en la mañana –dramatizaba colocando las manos sobre su rostro. Yuuri le miró con ternura y se levantó para abrazarlo por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hombro ajeno.

— No exageres, y no eres horrible –empezó a decirle el pelinegro–. Además, soy el único que tiene derecho a probar tus platillos, así seré el primero en degustar algo con lo que estés satisfecho. Porque cuando lo logres, me harás muchas cosas distintas cada mañana… serás mi chef personal –susurraba a su oído, Viktor alzó el rostro y le encaró, sonriendo.

— ¿Me esclavizarás en la cocina?

— Cada oportunidad que tenga –dijo burlón–. ¿Seguirás intentando? –preguntó mientras acunaba la mejilla contraria con su diestra.

— Mientras tu sigas probando –respondió tomando la mano que se había posado en su rostro, besando los nudillos.

— Es un trato –se acercó, besando la comisura de los labios de su pareja–. Ahora… andando –le dijo y se separaron, yendo a tomar las cosas para ir a entrenar.

 **…**

Viktor se limitaba a dar repaso a combinaciones y algunos saltos, siendo primordial para él en esos momentos el no perder de vista a Yuuri.

Los primeros días que empezó a entrenar daba atención principal a realizar algunos flips cuádruples _,_ para estar cien por ciento asegurado de tenerlo dominado, y así lo tenía. Sin embargo, ahora estaba enfocado en perfeccionar una combinación; era una secuencia de pasos para después dar un flip cuádruple y al aterrizar, tomar un pequeño impulso para hacer un _layback spin._

No era un movimiento muy difícil, pero era hecho principalmente por mujeres, siendo los hombres que lo llegaban a ejecutar muy escasos. Lo que le caracterizaba era lo delicado que podía mirarse y la belleza que desprendía al ser realizado, llegar a dominarlo era cuestión de practica; pero para el japonés llevar varias semanas de ésta y seguir con desequilibro al momento de aterrizar para realizar el impulso al igual que mostrarse algo tenso al realizarlo, lo estaban acabando de a poco.

El ruso patinaba alrededor del pelinegro, observando cada expresión de frustración y agotamiento que destilaba a cada nuevo intento, seguido de una nueva falla. Que irónico que a veces lo que parece más sencillo nos conlleve a más problemas.

— Yuuri –le llamó estando a unos metros de distancia–, llevamos varias horas ya, deberías descansar.

— Sí, solo, una vez más

— Yuuri…

— Una vez más, por favor –le miró suplicante.

— Está bien, solo una vez… –accedió. Realmente no estaba convencido de acceder, temía que se arrepintiera de dejarlo. La constancia y esfuerzo que Yuuri siempre ponía al patinar era algo que amaba y admiraba de él, sin embargo, había veces como ésta donde empezaba a sobrecargar su mente de malos pensamientos a cada mala ejecución, llegando también a sobre-exigirse, colocando en su rostro esas muecas de exasperación que odiaba ver opacando su semblante.

El pelinegro volvió a ejecutarlo, fallando en su equilibrio, mordió su labio y volvió a la posición para arrancar, alertando al ruso.

— Yuu –antes de terminar su llamado observó cómo el contrario realizaba el cuádruple, fallando en el aterrizaje y arremetiendo contra el hielo–. ¡Yuuri! –fue alarmado hacía él, agachándose para tomarlo por el hombro–. ¿Te lastimaste, te duele algo?

— No… yo, estoy bien –le decía tomando su agarre, levantándose–. Solo necesito hacerlo de nuevo y

— No –le dijo firme el peliplata.

— Pero, Viktor, solo necesito una vez

— No, Yuuri. No lo harás, acabas de caer ahora por exigirte tanto en estas horas, es suficiente –le regañó.

Observó como el japonés bajaba la mirada, siendo opacados sus ojos por mechones de cabello que caían, y mordió su labio inferior mientras su quijada temblaba. Algo dentro de él se estrujó como cada vez que le miraba así, pero si le dejaba seguir no se perdonaría si no llegara a medir sus límites y pasara algo mucho peor que una simple caída. Alzó la mano derecha y tomó su rostro, limpiando con su pulgar la gota que empezaba a mostrar por la punta de su mirada.

— Si te llegara a pasar algo por seguir, me moriría –empezó a decirle mientras le miraba fijo–. Solo descansa un poco, y cuando regresemos a practicar oficialmente podrás continuar, ¿está bien? –le dijo, el pelinegro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza–. Tenemos que comer algo, vamos –sugirió sonriéndole, le brindó un beso a su frente y se dispusieron a salir de la pista.

 **…**

Después de comer se dirigieron al departamento, una vez allí Yuuri fue a tomar un baño. Viktor al notar todo el tiempo que había pasado decidió ir a la habitación, encontrándose con un dormido Yuuri, se acercó a acariciar su mejilla dejando un beso en ella, saliendo de allí. Y sentándose a mirar un poco de televisión quedó a los brazos de Morfeo un poco después.

— Mh… –murmuraba el peliplata despertando–. ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó para sí mismo tomando el celular, dándose cuenta que faltaba poco para las nueve de la noche.

Se estiró un poco antes de ir a ver si su pareja ya estaba levantada. Ya frente al cuarto, tocó la puerta.

— ¿Yuuri? –llamó del otro lado, sin recibir respuesta. Torció la boca y entró, estaba a oscuras, prendió la luz y lo único que pudo encontrar fue la cama tendida.

El peliplata se alarmó al no encontrarlo ahí, buscó por el baño y tampoco estaba, ni en la cocina, ni en ningún rincón del departamento. Llevó las manos a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello, pero antes de salir corriendo a la calle gritando su nombre en cada esquina, una imagen del lugar donde podría estar llegó a su mente, y partió hacia allá.

 _Y voilá._ Se encontraba ahí, patinando, puesto que tenían una copia de la llave no era muy difícil escabullirse.

El pelinegro no notó su llegada, siguiendo en lo suyo. Viktor le miró de lejos, se veía más calmado y enfocado, observó cómo repetía algunas veces teniendo tan solo unas complicaciones en equilibrio y soltura. Hizo de nuevo la secuencia, aterrizó después del salto y se fue un poco de lado, obligándolo a parar. Se acercó a la orilla de la pista y se recargó de ésta, suspirando.

— Yuuri –decidió hacerse notar mientras se acercaba–, que valiente de tu parte al venir aquí desafiando a tu entrenador

— ¡V-viktor! –le miró sobresaltado–. Y-yo, es que, yo solo…

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –interrumpió mientras trataba de justificarse.

— C-claro…

— ¿A caso crees en ti mismo? –interrogó mirándolo de frente, abriendo los ojos el japonés en sorpresa para después bajar la cabeza. El peliplata esperó por una respuesta, la cual no llegó–. Porque yo sí –le dijo tomando su barbilla, alzando su rostro para que le mirara–, yo creo en Katsuki Yuuri.

— Viktor..yo… –empezaba el japonés, silenciándolo el contrario posando su índice en los labios ajenos.

— ¿Recuerdas las veces que empezaste a realizar un flip cuádruple? –preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa–. ¿Recuerdas todas las veces caíste? –asintió de nuevo el pelinegro–. ¿Recuerdas la vez en la que te salió mal por presionarte de más?

— Sí… –dijo avergonzado, recordando el programa corto del Grand Prix dónde se frustró de más, fallando indiscutiblemente en el salto.

— Más importante, ¿recuerdas cuando lo hiciste bien por primera vez?

— Por supuesto

— Yuuri, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza en ese momento? –le dijo, mirándolo tan fijo que sentía que calaba dentro suyo.

Yuuri meditó un poco, desviando la mirada. ¿Qué pensaba en ese momento?, eran tantas cosas… los deseos de superarse a sí mismo, llegar a hacer algo realmente grande gracias a todo lo que le habían enseñado, enorgullecerse él y a sus seres queridos, el llegar a la altura del ruso, el seguir patinando por siempre con él, esas y más cosas pasaron por su cabeza y recordó cómo se sintió aquel día, tan enfocado y relajado, solo pensando, no… no pensando, _sabiendo_ que podría lograrlo.

— Puedo imaginar en que estás pensando –le sonrió el otro, causando un leve sonrojo en su rostro –. Yuuri… no conozco a nadie más dedicado, a nadie que ponga tanto esfuerzo, entusiasmo y amor a lo que hace como tú –decía acunando su rostro con las dos manos–. Cada que estás en la pista haces magia, desbordas emociones que conmueven a todo el mundo, haces tantas cosas tan maravillosas, sorprendiéndome una y otra vez, cada una mejor que la otra.

El japonés le miraba casi sin parpadear, mordía su labio inferior y sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos, Viktor se acercó y juntó sus frentes sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, solo… no te deprimas, ni te desesperes, no lo hagas, me duele cuando veo esas expresiones de dolor y cansancio en tu rostro al fallar, eso es solo un escalón más para poder lograrlo. Nunca apartes de tu mente lo que acabas de pensar, eso siempre te ayuda a seguir –el pelinegro le miró sonriendo, Viktor devolvió la sonrisa limpiando la silenciosa lágrima que caía por su mejilla–. Nacimos para hacer historia, eso nunca lo debes olvidar.

— No lo haré –respondió el otro, colocando sus manos sobre las ajenas, sonriendo.

— Y esto, no te lo digo como entrenador, sino, como una persona que sabe que vas a lograrlo, que te quiere ver triunfar como el campeón que eres. Te lo digo como la persona que más te ama en el mundo. Tú eres alguien que aparece solo una vez en la vida, y me alegra que haya sido en la mía –susurró depositando un beso en su frente–. Así que, te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿crees en ti mismo?

— Creo en mí mismo –le sonrió, separándose del agarré para ir a la pista.

Viktor observó cómo miró hacia arriba para después bajar la mirada y empezar su secuencia, llegado el momento del cuádruple, aterrizó de manera impecable, tomó impulso y empezó a girar; se sostenía de la pierna izquierda mientras alzaba un poco la derecha, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba cruzado en su pecho y su mano derecha tocaba su rostro, gradualmente bajó la altitud de la pierna derecha hasta mantener alzado únicamente de la rodilla al pie subiendo al mismo tiempo sus brazos mientras poco a poco empezó a curvar su cuerpo hacía atrás, formando una figura como si se tratase de una bailarina perteneciente a una caja musical, Viktor le miró embelesado, la soltura y belleza que desprendía con sus movimientos era hipnótica y maravillosa, opacando a cualquier mujer u hombre que haya realizado eso antes, su hermosura y preciosidad al ejecutarlo no tenían comparación alguna.

Posteriormente, alzó su brazo izquierdo completamente, tomando con el derecho el patín que se encontraba de la pierna del mismo lado, alzando lentamente hasta lograr llevarlo por sobre su cabeza, bajando también la intensidad del giro, hasta devolver la extremidad a su lugar y dar un último giro para parar completamente. Yuuri alzó su rostro para encontrarse con la maravillada mirada de su entrenador.

— ¡Viktor, lo logré! –exclamó acercándose a la orilla donde se encontraba–. Lo… lo lo-logré –musitó, desfigurándose después su rostro por el llanto que empezaba a brotar, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

— Por supuesto que lo lograste –murmuró el peliplata envolviéndolo en un abrazo, mientras trataba de calmarlo acariciando su espalda.

Después de un rato el pelinegro logró estar más tranquilo, _y por supuesto_ , repitió la ejecución al menos dos veces para reforzarla, teniendo éxito en ambas ocasiones. Guardó todo lo que llevo y emprendieron camino a casa para descansar.

Una vez allí tomó nuevamente un baño, sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y se llevaba todo el sudor y cansancio acumulados. Al salir del baño ya cambiado, terminando de secar su cabello, vio a Viktor con un bote de ungüento, palmeó la orilla de la cama indicándole que se sentara, y así lo hizo.

— ¿Crees que ibas a fintarme saliendo del baño con calcetas ya puestas? –dijo señalando con la mirada los calcetines grises que llevaba puestos, el otro solo atinó a desviar la mirada avergonzado–. Vamos, fuera esos –indicó, haciendo que el japonés quitara ambas prendas.

Al quitarlas, sus pies al descubierto mostraban algunas heridas envolviendo tanto el empeine como la planta, teniendo al menos una ampolla en cada lado. El ruso suspiró al observarlos, se arrodilló y tomo la pierna izquierda contraria para acomodar el pie sobre su rodilla, abriendo el ungüento.

— Ni se te ocurra que saldremos mañana, descanso total –advirtió.

— Ya lo suponía –contestó, chistando al sentir la frialdad de la pomada, pero a la vez sintiendo alivio ante el gentil trato que brindaba el peliplata ejerciendo un pequeño masaje. Seguido, vio cómo su pareja tomaba con las dos manos el pie, alzándolo a la altura de sus labios, depositando un suave beso al empeine–. ¡V-viktor! –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo adornándole.

— ¿Qué?, tú sigues siendo hermoso –contestó, avivándo el color rojo de su pareja.

Al terminar de colocar el alivio para sus heridas, colocó una banda especial para el pie, repitiendo la misma secuencia para el otro – _incluido el beso, claro está_ –, apagó la luz y ambos fueron a la cama a dormitar, envolviéndose en completo silencio, hasta que el pelinegro lo rompió.

— Viktor… –le llamó.

— Mh… ¿qué sucede?

— Lo siento –musitó. El ojiazul al escucharlo se volteó, quedando frente a él.

— ¿Sentirlo?, ¿por qué lo sientes?

— Por hacerte curar las heridas que me hago yo mismo al desobedecerte, por ser tan obstinado y hacerte pasar malos ratos, yo… perdón –decía, con sus ojos amenazantes de desbordar agua nuevamente.

— Hey… –susurró su pareja tomando su rostro–. Tus heridas son muestra de tu dedicación, las curaré a diario de ser necesario, siempre con esmero. Puedes ser obstinado… pero eso es algo que te hacer levantarte una y otra vez. Las únicas veces que puedes hacerme pasar malos momentos, es cuando observó que empiezas a posar una expresión lastimera en tu rostro, pero cuando eso pase, siempre iré a susurrarte cosas para que vuelvas a sonrojarte y mostrar esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta –sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar–. Nunca te disculpes por ser tú, porque fue por eso que me enamoré de ti. Amo todo de ti.

El pelinegro le miró enternecido, empezando a derramar las lágrimas contenidas mientras acariciaba el rostro contrario.

— Oye… te quedaras seco si sigues llorando –se burló el otro limpiando los rastros del llanto–, yo siempre estaré para ti haciendo y diciendo lo que haga falta, puede que a veces mis palabras no sean muy acertadas… pero lo haré, siempre lo haré.

— A veces no puedo creer tenerte, parece un sueño, pero, aquí estás –le sonrió.

— Esa es mi línea –el pelinegro bajo sus manos a la espalda contraria, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho cerrando sus ojos, mientras el ruso le envolvía completamente.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? –susurró–. Cuando estoy contigo siento que soy invencible –Yuuri, al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos y se separó sonrojado, observando la cara emocionada de su pareja.

— ¡Yuuri! –exclamó el otro apretándolo más a sí.

— ¡V-viktor! –decía el otro sobresaltado, el ruso tomó su rostro nuevamente, y acercó sus labios al oído ajeno.

— Cuando estás a mi lado… iluminas mi vida –susurró, sintiendo a través de su tacto como el calor corporal del contrario aumentaba, escondiendo su rostro de nuevo, apretando su cuerpo en un abrazo.

— Un día de estos vas a matarme a palabras –musitó contra su pecho, causando la risa del peliplata–. Viktor…

— ¿Sí?

— Quédate a mi lado, siempre, quédate a mi lado –susurró apretándolo más fuerte.

— Tendrás que resignarte a vivir conmigo toda tu vida –contestó divertido, sintiendo como su pareja se reía. Separó al pelinegro de su pecho, colocándolo frente a su rostro–. Nunca me iré, Yuuri. Nunca –le susurró, uniendo sus labios, para después amarrarlo completamente a su cuerpo, sucumbiendo los dos ante el sueño.

 **…**

— _Desayuno express_ , inunda tu paladar con mis platillos de nuevo –le sonrió el ruso dejando una bandeja a las piernas de Yuuri, la cual contenía un desayuno sencillo basado en dos waffles, jugo de naranja y fruta picada. Al menos los waffles se veían de buen color, comparados el día anterior, según él.

— Gracias – le sonrió el japonés mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. Tomó una rejilla y la llevó a su boca, dándole el primer mordisco mientras Viktor le miraba expectante, Yuuri abrió los ojos y miró la comida–. Delicioso… –susurró.

— ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Viktor ansioso.

— Que ésta delicioso, Viktor. Mucho –le sonrió Yuuri mientras seguía degustando de la comida.

— Dios… por fin me ha salido algo –decía aliviado de que al pelinegro le hubiesen gustado–. Supongo que seguiré con cosas sencillas, antes de aventurarme a darte platos típicos –le dijo, mientras colocaba su dedo en la barbilla de manera pensativa.

Yuuri rió ante el adorable entusiasmo de su pareja por aprender a cocinar más y pensar en expandir tanto sus horizontes. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de al lado para acercarse más a Viktor.

— Avanza tanto como quieras, probare cada cosa que hagas –le dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre su mejilla, Viktor posó la suya sobre la ajena.

— Pero, ¿y si sale mal de nuevo?, aún no te he pedido disculpas por haberte hecho comer ayer ese pan –expresaba con un puchero en su rostro, Yuuri lo miró y levantó su rostro.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, además puede que para ti se miraran mal, pero al morderlo siento todo el cariño y esfuerzo que pusiste en ello, y eso es suficiente para mí –le sonrió y tomó su mano, Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició su dorso.

— Hm… mentiroso, te dije que sé que sabían a quemado –le decía mientras hacía que ambos se recostaran de costado en la cama, mirándose de frente.

— Tal vez… pero eso no significa que no sienta tu cariño –le miró divertido–, sé que es importante para ti, y te apoyaré, así como tú haces conmigo, en lo más pequeño o lo más grande, siempre lo haré. Así que, gracias por ese rico desayuno –le dijo, mientras entrelazaban sus dedos–.

Viktor miró a ese ser que tenía en frente, aquel que le había ayudado a sacar ese lado suyo de hacer cosas nuevas, y aunque le salieran mal al principio; siempre tenía palabras precisas, alentadoras y llenas de cariño por parte de él, aunque a veces bastaba solo con que le regalara una sonrisa. Yuuri había hecho resplandecer su vida, apoyándolo en cada cosa, por lo cual él ponía todo el esfuerzo posible en hacer lo mismo, brindándole toda su paciencia para ayudarlo y ánimos para cuando creía que no podía lograr algo, tratando de hacerlo crecer más y más cada día. Agradecía que el pelinegro hacía lo mismo con él, no importa lo descabellado que podía ser a veces, estaba con él a cada paso, cada día. Agradecía que los dos se hacían subir más alto mutuamente.

— Pero –habló Yuuri, sacándolo de sus pensamientos–, también tengo que volver a preparar el desayuno, o alguna comida.

— Un día de estos –le dijo Viktor. Acercó su mano a la mejilla ajena, acariciándola, y lo miró fijamente–, Yuuri –le llamó.

— ¿Sí? –preguntó el japonés, devolviéndole la mirada.

— _I love you…_ -le dijo, tomando por sorpresa al menor, mientras su cara empezaba a tornarse roja – _Je t'aime_ –prosiguió el peliplata, sintiendo el calor que empezaba a desprender la mejilla del de ojos castaños.

— Vi-Viktor –tartamudeaba Yuuri, mientras veía como Viktor se acercaba a un lado de su rostro, sintiendo su respiración cerca del oído.

— _Aishiteru_ –le susurró finalmente el ruso, haciendo estremecer a Yuuri, mientras su cara se tornaba aún más colorada.

Mientras Yuuri permanecía inmóvil el ruso se devolvía a mirarlo de frente, abriendo los ojos cuando al retirarse del oído del japonés, éste pegara sus frentes y lo mirara directamente. Sus ojos se miraban decididos mientras sus labios temblaban, el ojiazul iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por el pelinegro.

— _Ya lyublyu tebya vsem dusha_ –le susurró ahora Yuuri, con el semblante más relajado. Mientras el rostro del ruso era tomado con sus dos manos, causándole un leve color carmín.

Ambos siguieron con la mirada fija en el otro, hasta que rompieron el silencio con risas por parte ambos. Viktor llevó sus brazos a la cintura de Yuuri, acercándolo más a él, mientras que el japonés rodeaba el cuello ajeno, sin separar sus frentes.

— Te amo –le dijo el pelinegro.

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿mucho? –le preguntó el ruso.

— Demasiado –contestó Yuuri con una risa suave.

— Yo te lo repetiré tantas veces hasta hartarte –le dijo Viktor, decidido de alguna manera.

— Dudo que eso ocurra –le sonrió Yuuri.

— Oh, ¿no me crees capaz de decirlo tantas veces en un solo día y colmarte la paciencia? –le dijo el ruso, haciendo reír a Yuuri.

— ¿Cómo podrías hartarme?, me encanta escucharte decirlo –le dijo mientras le dedicaba una dulce mirada y acariciaba su nuca con el pulgar–. Tu voz es mi canción favorita –le dijo el japonés, casi susurrando.

El ruso mordió su labio mientras sus ojos adquirían brillo y trataba de controlar su emoción interna, aquella emoción que solo la persona que estaba a su lado podía brindarle.

— Y tus ojos mi paisaje favorito –decía el peliplata mientras le quitaba sus anteojos y los colocaba a un lado–, y tu sonrisa la luz más hermosa, y tus…

— Oh, dios, Viktor, para –le dijo el japonés mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del ruso, con nuevamente un claro sonrojo–, ¿algún día ganaré en hacerte avergonzar más?

— Hm… quién sabe, al menos por ahora, no puedes parar mis palabras, _amor_ –le dijo a Yuuri, rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras éste seguía con el rostro escondido.

De un momento a otro, el pelinegro alzó su rostro y besó la mejilla del ruso con suavidad, volviéndose a acomodar en el cuerpo ajeno, abrazándolo cual koala.

— Lo haré cuando menos te lo esperes, ya verás, _corazón_ –dijo, y Viktor podría jurar que el sonrojo de su pareja había vuelto.

Adjetivos y verbos calificativos podían ir y venir todos los días, caían cual lluvia de ideas. A veces pensaban que tarde o temprano se les acabarían las palabras para describir cada cosa que se hacían sentir, a veces con un roce, a veces con una simple sonrisa.

Pero de algo estaban seguros, si alguna vez les pidieran describir con una sola palabra lo que sentían, solo había una existente que podrían decir…

— Ya veremos –rió el peliplata, removiéndose en la cama para estar más cómodos. Besó la cabeza de Yuuri, mientras afianzaba su abrazo y ambos, sintiendo el calor ajeno, cayeron en un profundo dormitar.

 _Inefable._

* * *

 **«»**

 **[Ya lyublyu tebya vsem dusha** = Te amo con toda mi alma. **]**

 **[Inefable** = de tal naturaleza o tan grande que no se puede expresar con palabras. **]**

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Hola!_ —de nuevo—, cómo he mencionado ya, éstos dos me han dado ideas de a montón, y he querido desarrollar ésto que no será muy largo. Vino gracias a un post en tumblr que mencionaba los cinco lenguajes del amor, si lo googlean verán que en realidad es un libro de un terapeuta de parejas pero yo solo me fui a investigar si solo eran cinco, y en sí, "que abarcan", desconozco el contenido del libro realmente. Puede que dieran idea para hacer drabbles más que nada, pero quise aventurarme a realizar algo de un largo medianamente decente, ahondando en el significado de cada lenguaje desde mi perspectiva, por así decirlo, y espero haber empezado bien. _En fin_ , no llevan una secuencia en sí, así que pueden tomarse como capítulos individuales. Como dije será algo corto, abarcando los cinco lenguajes y un extra que tengo pensado, siendo seis en total. Y... _eso es todo_ , espero que éste primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado.

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente._

 _—K._


	2. Capítulo II

**.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II:**

 **Tiempo de Calidad**

* * *

Nunca sabía con exactitud cuánto duraría un viaje, podían ser solo un par de días o extenderse a semanas, a veces cuando eran semanas éstas pasaban a ser meses.

Sabía en qué viaje era oportuno llevar consigo a su peludo amigo, y dejándolo bajo el cuidado de alguien que contrataba cuando sabía que definitivamente, no podría hacerle caso. Lo último era más recurrente, teniendo que pasar momentos muy cortos con él.

Pero sin importar que tanto estuviera lejos, al regresar, Makkachin siempre lo recibía alegre moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, con sonoros ladridos y alzando sus patitas. Siempre estaba ahí cuando volvía.

Eran días finales de enero, Viktor regresaba de un viaje de siete días que había tenido que hacer para ajustes de un próximo evento de exhibición que se celebraría en un par de semanas, llegando en ese momento al aeropuerto de tierras rusas.

Caminaba cruzando el umbral que lo separaba de la sala donde la gente esperaba, y un ladrido llegó a sus oídos. Sonrió ubicando de donde provenía, mientras veía como el caniche al reconocerlo corría a su encuentro, recibiéndolo como cada vez que se ausentaba. Aunque ahora, existía un pequeño detalle.

— ¡Viktor! —escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Era el japonés que corría tras el caniche, acercándose los dos hacía donde se encontraba.

Habiéndolo alcanzado, Makkachin ladró alegre, agachándose Viktor para acariciar su pelaje, recibiendo éste las caricias con gusto.

— ¿Te portaste bien mientras no estaba?, no le diste problemas a Yuuri ¿cierto? —le hablaba sin dejar de acariciarlo, mientras el canino respondía moviendo la cola.

— Viktor —le habló el mencionado, parándose frente a él. Viktor se levantó, dejando que el caniche se sentara mientras los miraba atento—. Volviste

— Volví —le sonrió. El pelinegro dubitativo, alzó los brazos, y el otro sin dudar, recibió el abrazo. Ambos se estrecharon, olvidándose de dónde se encontraban, hasta que minutos después el ojiazul rompió el silencio—. ¿Nos vamos?, fue un viaje largo.

— Claro —sonrió el nipón, emprendiendo marcha hacía el departamento que compartían, después de todo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse amenazando con anochecer en cualquier momento.

Tomaron un taxi hacía el recinto, Viktor miraba como Yuuri observaba por la ventana, mientras acariciaba al caniche con una mano.

Al llegar, se dedicaron a cenar mientras el ruso contaba cómo había sido su viaje y los detalles del evento donde los dos participarían, tomando Yuuri un baño antes de dormir, seguido de su pareja.

El peliplata al salir del baño con un pantalón de pijama puesto, terminaba de secar su cabello y miró a Yuuri ya cambiado colocando sus anteojos en la mesita de noche. Dejó la toalla sobre un perchero y se acercó lentamente al menor. Asegurándose de no hacer ruido con sus pies descalzos, le abrazó por detrás, colando sus brazos hacia la cintura mientras recargaba su frente en el hombro ajeno, dejando a su nariz una perfecta posición para aspirar su aroma. No existía esencia más dulce y embriagante para él que la que emanaba el pelinegro.

— Te extrañé… —susurró quedamente.

— Solo fue una semana —rió el japonés, colocando sus brazos sobre los que le tomaban, dejándole al otro mejor acceso a su cuello al mover el rostro.

— No puedo estar sin ti tanto tiempo, ni siquiera unas horas, es una tortura —se quejó—. ¿Tú no me extrañaste? —preguntó alzando el rostro, encarándolo.

Yuuri lo miró y mordió su labio inferior, se dio la vuelta sin soltar el agarre, estrechándolo él de igual forma, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul.

— Lo hice… te extrañé, te extrañé mucho —confesó, apretando su abrazo—. La próxima vez, llévanos contigo —pidió, alzando un poco su vista para verlo.

— No tienes que decírmelo dos veces —sonrió, elevando su diestra para acariciar su mejilla. Terminó de colocar sus manos a ambos lados del rostro contrario, acercándose a él para terminar con la distancia que los separaba.

Yuuri llevó su mano hacía la nuca del mayor, acariciando las hebras plateadas y atrayéndolo hacía él, profundizando el beso, mientras el ruso llevó una mano hacía la cintura del nipón, alzando un poco su playera para tocar su piel, acercándolo también, ambos explorando sus cavidades bucales, tratando de borrar con sus labios los días que pasaron separados.

Teniendo ya reclamo de oxigeno por parte de su organismo, terminaron el contacto, dejando Yuuri una mordida al labio inferior de su pareja mientras se separaban, lamiéndolo después, depositando un beso corto para finalizar. Recorrió con sus manos el pecho desnudo del mayor hasta llevarlas a la parte trasera del cuello, pegando sus frentes.

— Necesitaba sentirte, tus labios, tu piel… Te necesito, no sabes cuánto —le dijo el peliplata tomando su cintura y cerrando los ojos.

— No eres el único… también te necesito —musitó, besándolo suavemente de nueva cuenta.

— Mh… tal vez deba salir de viaje más seguido —se burló.

— Ni se te ocurra —susurró avergonzado el otro—. Primero debes compensarme estos días durmiendo solo.

— ¿Sí?, ¿y cómo?

— Abrázame… muy fuerte, no me apartaré de ti en toda la noche.

— Esa era mi línea —rió el ojiazul—, pero para eso debemos ir a la cama, ¿vamos a dormir? —preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Mientras Viktor se dirigía a la cama, Yuuri apagó la única luz que les alumbraba, encontrando después a Viktor palmeando el colchón para que se acercara, y ni tarde ni perezoso, así lo hizo. Alzó la frazada para poder acomodarse bajo ésta, acurrucándose en el pecho de su pareja, envolviéndolo el peliplata entre sus brazos.

— ¿En serio estuviste sólo, que hay de Makkachin? —preguntó el ruso, acariciando su cabello.

— Estaba conmigo, pero…

— Pero…

— A veces despertaba en la madrugada, encontrándome sólo. Empiezo a creer que le abrazaba como un peluche inconscientemente, y por eso se iba —comentó sonrojado, a lo que Viktor solo rió por las manías de su pareja.

— Tu realmente, _eres adorable_ —susurró a su oído. El japonés no respondió nada, pero Viktor entre la oscuridad de la habitación, logró divisar un leve rosa en sus mejillas.

— Victor... —le llamó el pelinegro, trazando círculos suavemente con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de su pareja.

— ¿Mhh? —murmuró disfrutando las caricias que recibía.

— ¿Qué tal si mañana hacemos un recorrido por la ciudad?

— ¿Recorrido?, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

— No lo sé... dónde sea, practicamos en la pista, pero aún no he explorado. Mañana es domingo y no tenemos que entrenar... ¿Qué tal si me muestras tu tierra? —sugería mirándolo a los ojos.

— Hm... no lo sé —pronunciaba pensativo el peliplata, mirando de reojo la expresión del japonés, realmente le gustaba molestarlo a veces—. Por supuesto que sí —le susurró al oído, depositando un beso en sus labios.

— Gracias —le dijo el pelinegro, acariciando su rostro.

— Todo lo que desee _mi Yuuri_ —respondió, acercando su nariz a la contraria, propinándole un beso esquimal. El nipón se acurruco de nuevo entre sus brazos, dejando que el calor de su pareja lo envolviera, entrando de lleno a un sueño profundo.

 **…**

— ¡Vamos Makkachin, corre! —gritaba el pelinegro alegre, siendo seguido por el caniche, mientras el peliplata los veía sonriendo.

Desde temprano habían salido a recorrer la ciudad en compañía de su peludo amigo, ya que en palabras de Yuuri " _se merece un largo y bien dado paseo_ ", llevándolo consigo.

Eran pasadas las 4, habían recorrido tiendas, saciando el ansia del nipón de comer algunos platos típicos, enamorándose del sabor dulzón que tenía un pan llamado " _vatrushka_ ".

Pasando desde la _Capilla de la Corte_ , hasta el _Palacio Peterhof_ ; quedando maravillado el pelinegro ante los parques que se encontraban alrededor, admirando la belleza de las fuentes doradas que se podían apreciar por el lugar, observando el agua ser lanzada de los monumentos, como si de un espectáculo acuático se tratase. A decir verdad, el ojiazul se había maravillado también, pese a que era su tierra natal, no recordaba cual fue el último momento en el que se había propuesto recorrer las calles y lugares turísticos, ni siquiera venía a su memoria la última vez que miró las fuentes. Pero nada podía compararse a la emoción que desbordaba su pareja lugar a lugar, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño encontrando un nuevo juguete. Él podría seguir recorriendo toda Rusia a su lado, con tal de seguir viendo aquel brillo en sus ojos.

En ese momento recorrían la calle _Malaya Sadovaya_ , era conocida por ser de las calles más pequeñas de San Petersburgo, llena de lugares donde podías disfrutar de un buen café, ir a las distintas terrazas o admirar las fuentes que estaban a lo largo de su extensión.

Caminaban a paso lento, hasta que Yuuri detuvo su andar mirando hacia arriba. Viktor se detuvo también, tratando de ver que era lo que llamaba su atención y se posicionó a su lado.

— Ella es Elisha —señaló hacia el alero donde miraba Yuuri, en el cual se encontraba la estatua de metal de una minina sentada, de color oscuro—. Y ella Vasilisia —dijo mostrándole otro alero, ahora con la estatua de una gata color gris, posicionada en sus cuatro patas, con la cola curveada.

— Oh —exclamo Yuuri ante la información recibida—, ¿tienen alguna historia en especial? —preguntó volteando su rostro, encontrando a Viktor extendiéndole una moneda, mirándole extrañado el japonés.

— Dicen que, si lanzas una moneda a donde están y pides un deseo, se hará realidad —explicó ante el notorio desconcierto del pelinegro—. ¿Quieres intentar?

— Claro —contestó tomando la moneda—, yo a Elisha y tú a Vasilisia, ¿sí?

— Perfecto

Ambos se acercaron cerca de su respectiva estatua ante la mirada atenta del caniche, cerraron los ojos y meditaron un momento, soltando después la moneda hacia los aleros, y viendo como cada moneda llegó exitosamente al lugar destinado, dieron media vuelta para volver a su recorrido.

— Y… ¿qué deseaste? —preguntó el nipón curioso.

— Tú primero

— Es secreto…

— El mío también, entonces —dijo, mirando como un pequeño puchero se formaba en el rostro del menor. Rió, acercándose a darle un beso en la frente—. Ya lo sabrás, pronto lo sabrás. ¿Seguimos? —le sonrió extendiéndole la mano.

— Sí, vamos —devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando su mano.

La tarde se les fue entre caminatas lentas, quedando cerca de un parque donde Yuuri aprovechó a jugar un poco con Makkachin con una pelota que el mismo había llevado. Quedando los tres exhaustos, decidieron finalizar el recorrido, estando ahora sobre el _Puente Potseleuv,_ admirando lo calmado que se encontraba el _Rio Moika._ Estaban uno al lado del otro, reposando el caniche a sus pies, mientras observaban como el ocaso se iba marchando poco a poco para dar paso a la noche.

— Hoy… me divertí como nunca lo había hecho —rompió el japonés el silencio, ganando la atención de su acompañante—. Gracias —le sonrió a su pareja, recibiendo una pequeña risa y una negación por parte de él.

— El que tiene que agradecerte soy yo. A decir verdad… había cosas que ni siquiera recordaba, o sabía. Siento que por primera vez conozco parte de mi entorno… y todo fue por ti. Así que, gracias —acercó su mano a la del japonés, que se encontraba sobre el puente, estrechándola.

— ¿Sabes que fue lo que más me gusto?

— Que fue lo que más te gusto —dijo, viendo como el nipón ensanchaba su sonrisa.

— Que te vi relajarte y disfrutar. Te vi sonreír, y escuché tu risa, mucho más que de costumbre. Te vi siendo totalmente tú. Así que, esa fue mi parte favorita de hoy, _tú_ —le miró, entrelazando sus dedos.

El ruso le miró de forma enternecedora, estrechando el agarre de sus manos, aguantándose las ganas de poseer sus labios en ese mismo momento, mientras en su cabeza se repetía la pregunta que se hacía casi todos los días, _¿cómo había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin esta persona?_

— El único motivo que necesito para sonreír, está frente a mí en este preciso momento —acarició su mejilla con el pulgar—. Tú me haces feliz —musitó. El japonés sonrió, se acercó un poco al cuerpo contrario y, mirando de soslayo que la gente a su alrededor se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos, colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del peliplata, robándole un dulce beso, finalizando con uno corto, pegando sus frentes.

Viktor se miró sorprendido un par de segundos, para después relajar la mirada y enredar sus brazos en la cintura ajena.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó divertido.

— Hm… nada. Solo le hago honor al nombre del puente —le miró coqueto.

 _"_ _¿Nombre del puente?",_ pensó Viktor por un corto lapso, respondiéndose el mismo mentalmente después. El puente donde en ese momento se encontraban era llamado "el puente de los besos", llamado así porque era el lugar donde muchos jóvenes acostumbraban a zarpar para dejar a la ciudad, despidiéndose ahí de sus amantes, o también dónde muchos otros se encontraban en secreto.

— Alguien estudio antes de venir —dijo, alzando una ceja.

— Solo un poco… Además —se acercó al oído contrario—, dicen que es de buena suerte —susurró, separándose después para verle a la cara y guiñarle un ojo.

Viktor rió, estrechándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras recordaba lo que había escuchado hace un tiempo acerca de ese puente.

 _"_ _Aquellos que se besan en el puente estarán siempre juntos, felices y disfrutando el verdadero amor"._

 **…**

Regresaron a casa entrada la noche. Antes de cualquiera cosa, ambos bañaron a Makkachin, dejándolos empapados a ambos ante lo inquieto que se hallaba el caniche, pero pasando un momento agradable, al perseguirlo por el cuarto de baño, y sosteniéndole cuando secaban su pelaje.

Dándose cuenta que eran un total desastre, el japonés tomó un baño y después el ruso. Al terminar de cambiarse, Viktor encontró a Yuuri sentado, acariciando a un durmiente Makkachin. Al percatarse de su presencia le sonrió y palmeó el sofá. Indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

— ¿Quieres ver una película? —preguntó el menor.

— Claro, la que tú quieras

El nipón se levantó, escogiendo uno de los tantos DVD's que tenía el peliplata. Cuando escogió ya una y la puso, se dio la media vuelta encontrando a su pareja con una mirada juguetona, palmeando ahora él el sofá en el espacio sobrante que se hallaba entre sus piernas. Sonrojado, se acercó y sentó justo en ese lugar, encogiéndose un poco al sentir el calor ajeno.

— Tramposo —bufó por lo bajo.

— Oh, claro que lo soy —rió, envolviendo su cuerpo.

La reproducción siguió su curso, y un rato después Viktor movió la mano y sintió la cintura del pelinegro, miró hacia donde sus brazos se encontraban y se hizo consciente del cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo, miró a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de donde y con quién estaba.

En ese momento sintió como si el tiempo hubiera cesado por un breve instante, observando el panorama que disfrutaba; se hallaba sentado en el mueble de su apartamento, viendo una película, rodeaba con sus brazos a la persona que amaba, la cual estaba sentada entre sus piernas con su cuerpo recargado en su pecho, y su fiel compañero en el espacio sobrante del inmueble dormitando plácidamente, todo después de un agradable paseo por la ciudad.

El ruso tragó saliva, y sus labios comenzaron a moverse como si quisiera decir algo, quedándose en silencio, a su mente y corazón llegaron cuestionamientos de los que apenas caía en cuenta en ese breve instante.

¿Alguna vez en toda su vida se había percatado de lo hermoso que era el atardecer en su ciudad natal?

¿Existió un día donde no hiciera nada más que pasar un rato apacible y tranquilo?

¿Los ladridos de Makkachin siempre habían sonado tan alegres al tomar un paseo?

¿Él siempre se había sentido de la manera en la que lo hace ahora?

Tan solo, ¿ _quién era Viktor Nikiforov antes de Katsuki Yuuri_?

— ¿Viktor, sucede algo? —le llamó el pelinegro al notar que el agarre a su cuerpo se había suavizado y escuchar ruido alguno proveniente del ruso, volteándose para verlo. Viktor rió y fijo su mirada en él.

— Mhh, no, no sucede nada. Solo… me di cuenta de algo —respondió, volviendo en sí.

— De algo… ¿de qué? —inquirió curioso. El ruso le dedicó una tierna mirada y colocó su diestra en el rostro contrario.

— De que estas a mi lado, y mi mundo nunca había tenido tanto color —empezó a decir delicadamente—, todos estos matices de colores vivos y cálidos empezaron a pintar cada rincón de mi vida en el momento en que mi mirada cruzo con la tuya —quitó los anteojos, poniéndolos a un costado—. Toda mi felicidad comenzó en el momento en que te conocí —finalizó recargando su frente en la ajena.

Cada que arribaba a su departamento, pese a que las paredes se mostraban de un pulcro blanco, él siempre les miraba oscuras, no importa cuántos rayos del sol se colaran por la ventana, no había luz. Todo era tan lúgubre antes sus ojos.

Todo era tan gris hasta que una sonrisa apareció e ilumino toda su vida, que unos orbes cafés miraron sus zafiros y colorearon su alma, que unas manos le acariciaron y estremecieron su ser, que una persona llegara y volviera loca su mente.

Hasta que Katsuki Yuuri lo enamorara, y supiera lo que la felicidad podía ser.

— Gracias —susurró el pepliplata.

— ¿Gracias?, ¿de qué? —preguntó Yuuri.

— Por estar aquí. Por conocer todo de mí, y aun así elegirme. Por existir, por algo tan simple como eso —levantó su rostro y miró el contrario, mientras silenciosas gotas corrían por sus mejillas.

— ¿Bromeas?, el único que tiene que agradecerte soy yo, por quedarte en mi vida —sonrió, tomando sus mejillas—. No tienes que llorar por eso

— Pero, tú también estás llorando —rió, observando los ojos vidriosos del pelinegro, acercando su pulgar para limpiar el agua salada.

— Si tú lloras, yo lloro —dijo y ambos rieron. Viktor se acomodó en el respaldo del mueble dejando a Yuuri moverse para quedar sobre su regazo mientras se recostaba en su pecho, abrazándolo—. No puedo evitar pensar, si es que al pasar del tiempo me seguirás queriendo de la misma manera —rompió el silencio el japonés, confesando en voz queda.

— No. No podré quererte igual —dijo, pero antes de que Yuuri pudiera dar algún tipo de reacción, tomó su rostro y depositó un beso en sus labios—. Porque te amo —le sonrió, y los ojos chocolate amenazaban con nuevas lágrimas—. Y cada día te amo más. Te diré que te amo hasta que ya no puedas vivir sin mi voz susurrándotelo al oído.

— Yo ya no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti —confesó, alzando su rostro lo suficiente como para ver el contrario—. Si tú no estás, no tiene sentido

— Tú le das el sentido a la mía —musitó, acariciando su rostro—. Estaré siempre a tu lado

— Y yo, al tuyo, siempre —abrazó al ruso, hundiendo la cara en su pecho, aspirando el embriagante aroma que emanaba.

— Podría susurrarte cosas dulces al oído toda la noche —dijo suavemente cerca de su oído, mientras jugaba con su cabello.

— Harás explotar mis mejillas… —susurró, causando una carcajada en su pareja—. Te amo, Viktor. Te amo mucho —dijo, afianzando su agarre en el cuerpo contrario.

— Y yo te amo, mucho —besó su cabeza, abrazándolo de igual manera, dejando que el silencio de la noche les envolviera.

Y si alguien les llegara a preguntar de que trató la película que habían puesto, definitivamente, ninguno sabría que responder a eso.

 **…**

El día era apacible y soleado, podía captar perfectamente el brillo del paisaje y el aura agradable de los transeúntes. Ahora era capaz de observar esos pequeños detalles que le acompañan en su día a día, miraba todo más iluminado, más vivo… _ahora podía._

Tuvo que salir para afinar detalles del mismo evento por el que había viajado, solo que ahora el asunto era ahí mismo. Había salido en la mañana y era pasado el mediodía, debido a que no estaba muy lejos del departamento, decidió caminar hasta él.

Iba a su paso, sonrió al mirar de lejos varias calles que había recorrido ayer con su pareja.

" _No puedo esperar a que sea junio y mostrarle las Noches Blancas_ ", pensó.

Ante el asalto repentino de tal pensamiento, rió para sí mismo, siendo consciente de que ahora era impaciente ante algunas fechas, todo para poder pasar más tiempo con él. De su boca salió un sonido que exclamaba y se echó a correr por la calle, recorriendo el tramo que faltaba.

— ¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo! —gritó alargando el sonido de la ' _o_ ', con una _gran, gran sonrisa._

Mientras corría rápidamente, su mente y la de cierto pelinegro, recordaban aquel deseo que habían pedido el día anterior. Deseo que, aunque ellos tal vez ignoraban el hecho, había sido el mismo por parte de los dos.

El ruso llegó al apartamento y abrió con su juego de llaves, y entró anunciando su llegada.

— ¡Volví! —exclamó. Makkachin ladró alegre a su alrededor, recibiéndolo el peliplata con una caricia. Terminó de mimar al canino y alzó su rostro, encontrando que Yuuri se acercaba a él. Destellando los ojos azules y los ojos cafés, brillando ambas miradas, contemplando uno el rostro del otro.

 _"_ _Solo quiero estar con él_

 _Todos y cada uno de mis días, el resto de mi vida_

 _Lo único que deseo es estar a su lado."_

El pelinegro fue hacia su pareja, rodeándolo con sus brazos, el ruso correspondió el abrazo para después tomarlo del rostro y poseer sus labios en un suave beso. Habiendo terminado, Yuuri acunó su mejilla y acercó sus rostros, dejando que la punta de su nariz rozara la contraria, cerró los ojos y musitó suavemente cerca de su oído.

— Bienvenido a casa, Viktor.

Y más seguro que nunca supo que solo en él se encontraba el lugar dónde pertenecía, que era entre esos cálidos brazos el lugar que podía llamar _su hogar._

— Estoy aquí, Yuuri —contestó, depositando un beso en sus labios, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. Una de aquellas sonrisas genuinas cargadas de felicidad.

 _Sonrisas que supo que podía hacer desde la primera vez que le sonrió a él._

* * *

 **«»**

 **[Capilla de la Corte:** institución profesional de música más antigua de Rusia. **]**

 **[Palacio Peterhof:** conjunto de palacio y parque, teniendo en el centro un gran palacio, destacando de éste sus parques y fuentes. **]**

 **[Vatrushka:** empanada abierta rellena de requesón dulce. **]**

 **[Noches blancas** : fenómeno dónde el sol nunca se esconde completamente, dejando el cielo totalmente despejado con un misterioso crepúsculo en las horas donde se supone, debería ser oscuro. En San Petersburgo se acostumbra un festival, dónde lanzan fuegos artificiales **.]**

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Hola de nuevo!,_ había pensado actualizar ayer, pero el tiempo no pensó lo mismo. Me gusta pensar que la soledad en la que Viktor se sumía, desapareció al encontrar a Yuuri, sintiéndose lleno. Espero haber logrado plasmar eso en el capítulo, al menos un poco.

Y bueno, siento que algún día moriré escribiendo sobre estos dos.

Se aceptan reviews, follows, favs, gritos, maldiciones... (?)

 _Cuídense, nos leemos._

 _—K._


	3. Capítulo III

.

* * *

 **Capítulo III:**

 **Actos de servicio.**

* * *

—¡Llegué! —anunció el japonés cruzando la puerta, quitándose la bufanda y el abrigo café que le haciendo soportar el frío de la mañana.

—¡Yuuri! —canturreó alegre el ruso colgándose del cuello ajeno, bajando poco a poco a su cintura—. Te extrañé —musitó cerca de su boca.

—Y yo a ti —rió, pasando los brazos sobre su cuello. Se miraron un par de segundos, siendo el peliplata el primero en eliminar la distancia entre sus labios, robándole un beso suave… y largo.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá? —musitó sobre sus labios, separándose de forma lenta.

—Muy bien, le encantó tu regalo —sonrió, estando ya los dos sobre el sofá.

El japonés tuvo que viajar tres días a Japón por el cumpleaños de su madre, Viktor prácticamente ya había sacado las maletas, pero Yakov no le dejó ir, ya que había unos asuntos que resolver. Muy a su pesar, dejó que el menor se fuera; aunque claro, le dio dos lindos suéteres para que le llevara como un presente de su parte.

—Me alegro —dijo, jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello, moviéndolos en círculo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, estoy un poco cansado, iré a dormir un rato, ¿vienes?

—Tentador… —pronunció, alzando el nipón una ceja en respuesta—. Pero tengo que terminar algo, te alcanzo en un momento —sonrió, acariciando su mano.

—De acuerdo —contestó, desapareciendo por el pasillo para entrar a la habitación.

Viktor suspiró, llevo su mano al pecho y tosió.

—Demonios… —maldijo, yendo a la cocina para tomar algo de agua.

 **…**

—… ¿Qué hora es? —farfulló para sí mismo, tomando el celular para ver la pantalla. El japonés se estiró, levantándose para buscar a su pareja. Entró a la sala encontrando nula señal del ruso, murmuró por lo bajo y prosiguió a buscarlo en la cocina—. ¿Viktor? —le llamó, observando su silueta de espaldas.

—¡Y-yuuri! —exclamó, ahogándose con el agua que estaba tomando.

—¡Viktor! —corrió a socorrerlo, pero el ojiazul se repuso tomando un sorbo más—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, lo siento… tragué mal —respondió, regulando su respirar—. ¿Descansaste?

—Sí, me repuse del viaje —decía, pasando la mano por la espalda contraria—. ¿Cenaste?

—Aún no, ¿quieres pedir algo?

—Me parece bien

Pidieron comida a domicilio, basándose su charla en los días de viaje de Yuuri y que había hecho en su ausencia. Habiendo terminado, Yuuri preguntó al ruso si iría ya a dormir, recibiendo de nueva cuenta una negativa.

—Termino de enviar unos documentos y voy, ¿sí? —le dijo.

El japonés asintió no muy convencido, pero fue a acostarse. Dio vueltas sobre el colchón, esperando ver si el peliplata llegaba, pero después de una hora, sus ojos no aguantaron más.

 **…**

Los rayos del sol golpearon su cara, causando que parpadeara levemente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Extendió su brazo buscando el cuerpo ajeno, pero al no encontrarlo, se levantó; y ahí estaba, casi en la orilla de la cama, a punto de caerse.

El nipón movió un poco su cuerpo para evitar que rodara y se estampara contra el piso, sin despertarlo en el proceso. Cambió su pijama y se dirigió a cocinar el desayuno.

Fruta, jugo, huevos y pan francés fue su menú. Acomodó la mesa para dos, y escuchó una voz acercarse.

—Buenos días —dijo Viktor, besándole la frente.

—Buenos días, el desayuno está listo —sonrió triunfante.

—Se ve delicioso —contestó el otro, sentándose a degustar la comida—. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado hoy?

—Preferiría quedarme aquí, ¿se puede?

—Por mí, mejor —sonrió coqueto, causándole un leve rosa a las mejillas del contrario.

El desayuno pasó y con ello las horas, siendo las cinco de la tarde, el par se encontraba viendo películas, estando Yuuri sobre el regazo del ruso. El japonés observó el rostro de su pareja y se tocó los labios.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de su último beso?

Fue cuando llegó el día anterior, bueno, no es que se sintiera impaciente o algo por el estilo, pero; normalmente cuando se hallaban así, había besos de por medio por parte del ruso, pero ese día, ni siquiera había mostrado ápice alguno de querer poseer la boca ajena.

Se levantó poco a poco y tomó el rostro contrario.

—Viktor... —susurró su nombre, acariciando su pecho—. Bésame —pidió contra sus labios.

El peliplata le miró, tomó su rostro y se acercó… para besarle la mejilla, seguido lo llevo hasta su pecho y le abrazó.

Yuuri bufó por lo bajo, pero no reclamó, ya habría tiempo.

Tiempo que solo logró impacientarlo más.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel intento fallido, y aún _nada._

Trató de varias formas posibles iniciar un toque él, pero el ruso siempre terminaba huyendo; " _oh, voy por agua", "tengo que enviar algo_ ", como excusas típicas por la noche, regresando siempre después que Yuuri ya se había dormido, pero acostándose a una cierta distancia de él todas las noches.

Katsuki Yuuri estaba frustrado, sin entender qué pasaba, pero ya era suficiente.

Esta vez Viktor estaba ya junto a él recostado, aunque leyendo un libro; pero eso no evitó que el pelinegro saltara sobre él, causando un sobresalto en el otro.

—Y-yuuri

— _Shh…_ —le calló, saboreando su cuello, sintiendo perfectamente como sudaba.

—¡T-tengo que ir al baño! —soltó de repente, alejando al nipón de su cuerpo, estampándolo contra las sabanas, huyendo.

El japonés bufó molesto cruzando los brazos, escuchando la puerta del baño cerrarse. Y pasaron cinco…diez…quince…veinte…. Y media hora después, tuvo suficiente; se levantó y tocó la puerta del baño.

—Viktor —llamó, sin escuchar respuesta—. Viktor, abre —volvió a decir, y de nuevo, nada—. Viktor, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? —interrogó, abriendo la puerta en el acto—. Viktor, te es- ¡Viktor! —exclamó, viendo el ruso en posición fetal en una esquina—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Y-yo… —intentaba decir, pero la tos no lo dejaba.

Yuuri tomó su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel a una temperatura elevada, sus ojos rojos, su cuerpo temblaba, sudaba a montones y tosía frecuentemente.

—Estás enfermo —aseguró, Viktor lo miró y asintió levemente—. ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, el ojiazul le miró dudoso y respondió.

—H-hoy es el q-quinto día

—¿Quinto? —dijo, empezando a hacer cuentas mentales—. Cuando llegue ya estabas enfermo, no dijiste nada, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? —trataba de decir lo más calmado posible.

—L-lo siento yo… no quería, no quería contagiarte, o molestarte —musitaba apenado.

—Eso no importa. Viktor… amor, yo necesito saber si estás mal. Yo no estoy bien, si tú no lo estás —suavizó su tono, tomándole el rostro.

—Lo siento… lo siento —respondía débilmente.

—Ven, tengo que bajarte la fiebre —le dijo, ayudándole a levantarse, dirigiéndolo a la cama.

Habiéndolo dejado allí, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar hierbas que había traído de Japón por aquello de los " _y sí_ ", trayendo consigo algunas para preparar un té especial para resfriados; ya preparado, lo llevó hasta el peliplata.

—Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor

—Gracias…

Mientras el ruso tomaba, Yuuri colocaba paños húmedos para bajarle la fiebre, cambiándolos cada cierto tiempo.

—¿No tomaste nada para el resfriado?

—Analgésicos… pero… creo que al tomarlos a destiempo no funcionó —trató de reír.

—Viktor… la próxima vez dime, por favor —imploró.

—No quería preocuparte… lo siento —dijo, cabizbajo. El pelinegro alzó su rostro y besó sus labios.

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo —pronunció, tomándolo con sus manos para que le viera de frente—. Prométemelo

—Te lo prometo —respondió, besando su mano.

Los parpados del peliplata no pudieron más después de un rato, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras, el japonés se dedicó a cambiar los paños toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. Al cabo de unas horas había bajado lo suficiente como para calmar su tiritar, el nipón se recostó por un momento, acariciando la espalda de su pareja, cayendo presa del sueño en cuestión de segundos.

 **…**

— _¡Ah!_ —gritó levantándose de golpe sobre la cama. Trataba de acompasar su respiración y detener el temblar de todo su cuerpo.

—¿Viktor? —preguntó su pareja, encendiendo la lámpara de noche y colocándose sus anteojos, somnoliento—. ¡Viktor! —exclamó al percatarse del estado en el que estaba el peliplata—. Mírame, mírame, ¿qué sucede? —interrogaba preocupado, tomando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos para lograr que el ojiazul lo mirara.

—P-pesadilla…una…tuve una —confesó mirándolo a los ojos, aun tiritando.

Yuuri le miró mordiéndose el labio, regulo su respiración y prosiguió a preguntarle.

—Solo fue un mal sueño, dime, ¿qué pasaba ahí? —preguntó con voz calmada, atrayendo al mayor hacia su pecho mientras acariciaba sus hebras plateadas.

—No quiero decirlo —dijo, encogiéndose.

—Si no lo dices, podrías no dormir bien. Dilo —sugirió con un tono suave—.

El peliplata se separó del agarre del nipón, cabizbajo empezó a narrar lo que recordaba de aquel amargo sueño.

—Me dormía sintiendo tus caricias, a-al otro día despertaba sin estar enfermo ya, pero no estabas del otro lado de la cama. Me levantaba a buscar por el departamento, pero nada, ni una nota. Iba a ver tus cosas, pero no estaban. Salía apresurado por las calles, pero no te encontraba. Llegaba a un callejón y toda la luz se iba, poco a poco la oscuridad me tomaba. No estabas —dijo mirándolo con ojos vidriosos y voz titubeante—. Yuuri, tú ya no estabas —susurró, dejando caer aquellas gotas cristalinas que luchaba por contener.

El nipón tragó saliva, el mirar el rostro de Viktor como estaba en ese momento era lo más doloroso que podría sentir alguna vez. Su pecho dolió, su corazón encogió y pudo sentir claramente como algo se rompía dentro de él al ver a la persona que tanto amaba quebrarse de tal manera, por miedo, _el miedo de perderlo._

—Viktor… —le llamó quedo. Mordió su labio inferior, y aunque, no sabía qué hacer, simplemente actuó como sus impulsos le dictaban, y lo rodeo con sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo—. Eso nunca sucederá —susurró cerca de su oído—. Nunca me iré —le dijo seguro, soportando las ganas de llorar que habían emergido también dentro de él.

Escuchó un sollozo ahogado provenir de la boca del ruso, mientras soltaba todo el temor que había acumulado en tan solo unos minutos. Sintió como las manos ajenas apretaban su camisa por la espalda, y como en la parte del frente empezaba a humedecerse por las lágrimas de su pareja.

—Quédate conmigo… Yuuri, quédate —suplicaba en medio del llanto—. Nunca te vayas

—No lo haré. Nunca —decía, tomando su rostro mientras alejaba el agua salada de los ojos azules con sus pulgares—. Viktor, estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado. Siempre lo estaré —musitó mirándolo directamente, mostrándole una cándida sonrisa, la cual fue contestaba con otra débil del mayor, mientras se refugiaba de nuevo en el pecho del japonés.

Yuri se recostó sin soltarlo y le atrajo hacía sí con más fuerza, acariciando su cabello.

Miraba a la nada procesando lo ocurrido. Toda su vida creyó que él era el único con inseguridades y temores reflejados en cada poro, con duda en el habla y pavor en la mirada. Creyó que era el único que podía necesitar abrigo o abrazo cada vez que enfermaba o caía, como simple mortal que era. Pero ahora, tenía a la persona más fuerte, audaz y capaz que había conocido en toda su vida, rodeado con sus brazos; tratando de calmar sus espasmos y temblores, callar su llanto y apaciguar sus miedos.

Nunca se había sentido _tan_ necesitado por alguien, tan querido, amado. No cuando pensaba que él era el único que pensaba necesitar de los demás, sobre todo, de él.

Era increíble como algo tan simple como llevarle té cuando enfermaba, darle un bocado de comida, ayudarlo a dormir o calmarlo después de una pesadilla, podía tener tanto peso. Tanto para él, como para Viktor.

No importaba si solo se trataba de pasarle la sal, lavar algo, ayudar con la comida, patinar, entrenar, lo que fuese; quería ser él la persona que lo ayudara, quería ser su apoyo, su soporte.

Quería estar a su lado para cada pequeño e ínfimo detalle.

—Mh… —sintió como se removía entre sus brazos. Su tiritar aún seguía, probablemente aún no se calmaba del todo.

Pensó por un momento y se le ocurrió algo; recordó la canción que le recitaba su madre cuando le sucedía lo mismo siendo un niño. No sabía si funcionaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Aclaró su garganta y empezó.

— _Vamos mi niño no llores más, papá un ruiseñor te comprará. Y si el ruiseñor no canta más, papá un diamante te comprará._

Le cantaba con voz calmada y en un tono suave y apacible, a los segundos sintió como el cuerpo tensado sobre él, se relajaba y dejaba de temblar; estaba funcionando.

— _Y si el diamante no brilla más, papá un espejo te comprará_ —seguía, cerrando sus ojos sin detener las caricias al cabello del mayor. Separándose un poco, observó como ya estaba completamente dormido, con un semblante tranquilo. Sonrió y finalizó su canto—: _Papá un caballo te comprará, y si el caballo no corre más, seguirás siendo el niño más hermoso de la ciudad._

 **…**

—Te dije que enfermarías —decía el peliplata, retirando una tabla donde se hallaban trastos vacíos, producto de la recién comida del japonés.

—Eso no… importa —le respondía el nipón, controlando su tos entre palabra y palabra.

Después de la pesadilla nocturna, Viktor se recuperó de su malestar dos días más tarde; presentando Yuuri al cabo de un rato algo de resequedad en la boca, malestar en la garganta y fiebre, terminando por tomar el también un resfriado.

—Claro que importa, ahora estás convaleciente —se apoyó del colchón, acercándose a besar la frente contraria—. Es mi culpa —suspiró.

Los labios de Yuuri temblaron levemente y aprisionó a su pareja entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

—No es tu culpa —dijo cerca de su oído—. Yo te dije que te cuidaría, aún si eso significaba enfermarme también, así que, no es tu culpa, no lo es —susurró acariciando su espalda.

Viktor colocó su brazo libre alrededor de la espalda del pelinegro, escondiendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello; tragó saliva y mordía su labio inferior, conteniendo la emoción que le provocaban esas palabras.

Yuuri ya lo tenía más que afrontado, pero aquel día se reafirmó de una manera absoluta un hecho; cuidaría a Viktor, lo protegería de cualquier cosa que amenazara con lastimarlo, así como el ruso hacía cada día con él. Sería su escudo y protección, le rodearía con sus brazos con la fuerza suficiente como para vencer al mundo entero, todo con tal de nunca dejar de ver esa sonrisa que iluminaba su camino.

—Yo…te cuidaré —musitó calmadamente Yuuri, aflojando el agarre que tenía en el cuerpo de su pareja—. Viktor, te protegeré… —terminó, cayendo profundamente dormido sobre la cama.

El peliplata se acercó a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

No existía emoción más grande para él que escucharle decir eso. Ya que puede que exista algo que Yuuri ignore; y eso es que cada vez que el pelinegro clamaba su nombre, silenciaba todos sus temores.

—Ya lo haces, amor. Ya lo haces —susurró, acomodando al menor sobre su pecho, besando su cabeza.

—Viktor…te amo —murmuró entre sueños.

El peliplata sonrió, atrayéndolo más hacía él.

—Te amo —devolvió el gesto, recibiendo como respuesta al cuerpo de Yuuri acomodándose sobre él, mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Viktor sintió los párpados pesados, y el sueño terminó por contagiarle.

Porque teniéndolo a su lado, nada podría hacerle daño.

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Hola!,_ disculpen la tardanza, por alguna extraña razón encontrar algo para éste tema me costó un poco más de lo pensado, pero al final terminé por elegir uno y quede bastante satisfecha; así que espero haberlo plasmado bien y que haya sido de su agrado.

Sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente.

 _—K._


	4. Capítulo IV

**.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:**

 **Regalos.**

* * *

¿Nunca se han detenido para darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido?

Teniendo _esa_ sensación; como si todo lo vivido se redujera a segundos, y la realidad te asechara desprevenido para abrir los ojos de golpe, dándote cuenta que no era más que un sueño.

Katsuki Yuuri se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, miraba hacía algún punto ciego mientras el sonido de las manecillas del reloj hacía eco en la habitación, sintiendo en su cuello el cálido aliento de la persona que tenía prisionera su cintura. Hace escasas dos horas que se habían acostado para dormir, siendo el peliplata el único en lograrlo.

Probablemente lo que le quitaba el sueño no era algo que _debiera_ quitárselo, pero lo hacía.

De manera normal preguntó a su pareja: _"¿qué día es hoy?",_ recibiendo un " _es nueve de enero_ " de respuesta. Se colocaron sus respectivas ropas para dormir — _excepto Viktor, claro está_ —, y tomaron lugar en el acogedor colchón. El pelinegro cerró sus ojos, pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y la somnolencia se había ido.

 _"_ _¡Mañana es diez de enero!",_ repitió de manera escandalosa en su cabeza.

Días de enero que pasan, ¿qué más da?

Pero… _oh,_ era diez de enero, _ese_ día; el día en el que cumpliría oficialmente un año de relación formal con el ruso que dormía a su lado, _era su aniversario._

Bueno, no lo malinterpreten, no es que lo hubiera olvidado; de hecho, su regalo lo había adquirido de forma anticipada, escondiéndolo en donde pensaba, era seguro _, sin embargo_ , el olfato de Makkachin era poderoso, encontrándolo el caniche y, por consiguiente, Viktor también. Se trataba de un pequeño perro de peluche muy similar a su mascota, sólo que, de un color más claro, acompañado de un lazo azul atado al cuello.

Un pequeño ápice de decepción quiso apoderarse de él al "dar a conocer" su regalo de manera anticipada, pero, el ver a su pareja tomar el juguete de felpa entre sus manos mientras le decía al alegre caniche que era "su nuevo hermanito", era razón suficiente para que la fecha de entrega le importara poco.

Lo que le sucedió fue similar a cuando te recuerdas tanto una fecha —con un mes de anticipación para ser exactos—, que no recuerdas de su existencia hasta unas horas antes de que ocurra, era algo extraño, pero le pasaba de forma muy recurrente. Y el probable dilema era lo que le preguntaba el ojiazul desde hace una semana; _"¿qué te gustaría de regalo?"_.

Siempre lo sorprendía con pequeños detalles, desde una flor hasta un dulce, realmente no sabía que contestar; terminando siempre con un " _lo que quieras está bien_ ", a lo que el ruso nunca terminaba de creer y seguía insistiendo. Pero en verdad, no tenía la más remota idea de que podría pedirle, no quería que gastara mucho —como en ocasiones solía hacerlo—, o sonar muy demandante, aunque algo en su interior le decía que, si le pedía una estrella, contrataría a algún astronauta de ser necesario.

Rió levemente ante su pensamiento y se volteó, quedando de frente a la cara de su pareja. Su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación, logrando observar perfectamente el rostro durmiente del peliplata. Su semblante era apacible y tranquilo, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y su mano se rehusaba a soltar la cintura ajena.

Se tomó un momento para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, cayendo en cuenta de la suavidad de su piel, apreciando a su vez, lo largas y hermosas que eran sus pestañas.

 _Era un sueño._

Definitivamente, el tener a ese hombre a su lado era un sueño, uno que gozaba de tener en su realidad, y desde hace trescientos sesenta y cinco días, que lo tenía de una forma _tan_ profunda, que a veces no terminaba de creerlo. Pero estaba ahí, _con él,_ y que dulce era la vida desde aquel día en el que tomó la suficiente valentía como para declararse, bendito aquel impulso que no pudo controlar.

 **…**

Era extraño como empezabas a hacerte consciente de una persona en específico; desviar la mirada al encontrarte con la suya mientras lo mirabas a lo lejos, tu piel se volvía muy sensible hasta en el más mínimo contacto, tu temperatura subía prácticamente sola, al menos eso había ocurrido con cierto japonés luego de haber pasado tan solo unos días desde su llegada a Rusia.

Si bien, compartieron habitación de hotel durante las competencias, o convivían lado a lado en Hasetsu; el estar viviendo los dos _solos_ en la casa del peliplata era tan… irreal.

Porque el estar de esa forma a su lado; saliéndose el ojiazul con la suya al colarse por su habitación una que otra vez, abrazos repentinos y roces recurrentes, todo eso solo le hacían recalcar de lo que estaba huyendo desde hace varios meses ya.

Era entrada la tarde cuando terminaron la práctica de patinaje, Yuuri había intentado una secuencia nueva, la cual le había salido casi impecable, realizando los saltos con una hermosa ejecución.

— _¡Yuuri!_ —exclamó el peliplata con júbilo, colgándose del cuello del menor—. ¡Eso fue fabuloso! —le aduló, restregando su rostro contra su mejilla.

—Gracias, Viktor —sonrió el japonés ante sus palabras.

—Aunque, aún tienes que trabajar en esos giros, tu postura —empezó a recalcar las fallas, colocando el dedo índice en su barbilla con una expresión pensativa y esa sonrisa _tan típica de él._

—Lo sé, lo sé —reía nerviosamente, desviando un poco la mirada.

Viktor calló, el nipón volteó para ver su rostro, observando como el peliplata se quedaba de pie, mirándolo; sintiendo el pelinegro un creciente nerviosismo ante la potente mirada.

—¿V-Viktor?

El nombrado sonrió acercándose al cuerpo contrario, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del japonés, quedando su boca a la altura del oído ajeno.

— _Buen trabajo… Yuuri_ —susurró, dejando totalmente helado al menor—.

Viktor sonrió y se separó del agarre, y regalándole una sonrisa dejo salir un "no tardes, tenemos que ir a comer" conforme iba saliendo de la pista.

Y tratando de volver a su estado normal, Yuuri escuchó el tintineo de lo inevitable atravesar su subconsciente, respondiéndose como lo hacía siempre: _no, no, definitivamente, no._

Acabando el día, el japonés seguía alerta, aunque, no tenía idea de que esa noche sería la gota que derramaría el vaso.

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche, hora de dormir de ambos. El pelinegro estaba listo para ir a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, despidiéndose del ojiazul que aún tenía un poco de trabajo.

—Buenas noches, Viktor —se despidió, dando media vuelta para irse a su habitación.

—Yuuri, espera —le llamó el ruso, lo cual hizo que regresara su andar.

—¿ _Qué suced—?_ —y antes de terminar su oración, aquellos brazos rodearon su cuerpo, tensándose el nipón al contacto.

—Que duermas bien —musitó, dejando un casi imperceptible beso a su mejilla, devolviéndose segundos después al escritorio donde removía algunos papeles.

No supo cómo volvía a caminar para dirigirse a su habitación, no supo cómo entró a la cama, ni cómo se recostó en ella; lo único de lo que era perceptivo, era de aquel gran tamboreo en su pecho haciendo eco en su cabeza, y su corazón. No podía escapar más, el sentimiento lo tenía más que plasmado en el rostro, porque era verdad lo que le dictaba cada parte de su ser.

Él te gusta.

Te gusta mucho.

 _Estás enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov._

 **…**

¿Es que había hecho algo malo?

¿Dijo algo que lo hiciera enfadar, se ganó su odio de algún modo, su olor era malo?, tan solo _, ¿qué hizo?_

Aquel chico de ojos cafés le había estado evitando desde hace tres días ya, en las prácticas se refugiaba entre pláticas con Mila o Georgi, huyendo al terminar estas a quién-sabe-donde, llegando la noche se limitaba a exclamar las buenas noches sin siquiera mirarlo, habían sido tres días prácticamente sin él a su lado.

Y eso no le hacía tener el mejor humor del mundo.

—Yuuri —le habló, observando de lejos como se sobresaltaba al ser nombrado—. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Oh no, y-yo tengo que salir, algo que hacer —vociferaba siendo un manojo de nervios.

—No creo que sea muy importante, solo un momento.

—Lo es, lo siento Viktor. ¡Hablamos después! —dijo, huyendo del sitio de entrenamiento, sin dejarle tiempo al ruso de perseguirlo.

Rendido, tomó sus cosas para salir de ahí, emprendiendo marcha mientras de su boca dejó salir un gran y pesado suspiro.

El que hiciera caso omiso a su presencia le volvían como un niño caprichoso, sintiendo incluso celos de las palabras que intercambiaba con la pelirroja, el pelinegro o incluso el ruso menor. Al fin estaba a solas con él, y no iba a dejar que nada dejara se interpusiera entre él y _su_ Yuuri.

Arribando al departamento, se pasó prácticamente toda la tarde pensando en qué es lo que diría. Estaba recostado en el mueble más grande con Makkachin sobre su regazo, mientras dejaba que la luz hiciera brillar la argolla dorada en su anular derecho, sin importar nada, hablaría con él esa noche, ya no esperaría más.

Su meditación fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono celular anunciando un mensaje nuevo, tomó el aparato entre sus manos leyendo el remitente: _"Yuuri"._

" _Viktor… tuve un problema con la puerta del techo, ¿podrías subir?",_ recitaba el contenido.

 _«¿El techo?, ¿qué haces en el techo?»,_ se preguntaba a sí mismo dando un suspiro, no tenía idea de qué hacía allí, puesto que estaba a nada de obscurecer.

—Volvemos en un momento, sin travesuras —le dijo al caniche acariciando su pelaje, contestando éste con un ladrido.

Subió las escaleras al techo en busca del pelinegro, fuera lo que fuera, ya podría entablar una conversación decente con él, y sobre todo no podía huir por más que quisiera.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, entrando al terreno.

—¿Acaso no la podías abrir?, porque yo la acabo de girar perfectamen…te —terminó la oración de forma lenta, observando lo que tenía frente a él—.

Una mesa redonda al centro del techo, con un par de sillas al lado de ésta, teniendo encima un mantel blanco y un cubre mesa azul; adornada con velas que desprendían un delicioso aroma a vainilla y dos platos de comida. Y, sobre todo, junto a todo esto se hallaba el pelinegro que había venido a buscar; vestido con un pantalón de vestir de color negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga, zapatos negros, sus anteojos puestos y su cabello peinado hacia atrás; adornando su rostro una tierna y nerviosa sonrisa, mientras miraba a todos lados jugando con sus dedos.

—Yuuri… qué…. ¿qué es esto? —preguntó acercándose a él.

El pelinegro se alarmó al ver como se acercaba el ruso, tragó saliva e irguió su cuerpo, inhaló y exhaló, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Viktor yo… necesito ha-hablar contigo, a-ahora.

—Claro, habla —animó el peliplata.

El de ojos cafes suspiró, calmó su semblante y comenzó a emitir palabra.

—Yo… probablemente esto te tomó por sorpresa, y no sé cómo tomes lo que te diré ahora, porque sinceramente no sabía qué hacer al sentir lo que siento por ti, como actuar a tu alrededor, pero tengo que hacerlo porque ya no puedo seguir así, negándolo, y yo, yo, no sé… no sé ni siquiera que es lo que estoy diciendo ahora.

Viktor rió ante toda la mezcla de palabras que decía en pelinegro, siendo capaz de palpar su nerviosismo. Hipnotizado ante la ternura del japonés, poso una mano en su mejilla, mirándolo de manera comprensiva.

—Yuuri… puedes seguir, ¿qué es lo que sientes, a qué te refieres?

El nipón tomó la mano que se hallaba en su mejilla y la bajó para tomar ambas entre las suyas.

—Me gustas —soltó mirándolo a los ojos—. Probablemente me has gustado desde hace mucho más tiempo de lo que puedo imaginar, pero ya no puedo ignorarlo más; y eso es lo que sucede… me gustas, me gustas demasiado. Viktor, estoy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par, compitiendo el brillo de éstos con el que emanaban las estrellas esa noche. No cabía en lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón saltaba alegre en su pecho, sus latidos hacían eco; estremeciendo su ser.

—Yuuri, yo…

—No, espera —interrumpió el otro—. Antes de cualquier cosa, tengo que decir lo que tenía planeado… de acuerdo, aquí voy —se dio ánimos él mismo, apretando el agarre en las manos ajenas—. Sal conmigo —dijo, mirándolo de frente—. Viktor _, ¡sé mi novio!_

Todo, completamente todo él se estremeció, sus labios temblaron y no supo hacer otra cosa más que abrazar al pelinegro, escondiendo su rostro en el recoveco entre su cuello y hombros.

—Yo… no sé qué podría ofrecerte, no soy el más apuesto o hábil, pero —se separó, para juntar sus frentes—, te prometo quererte siempre, y hacer mi mejor y más grande esfuerzo, por hacerte feliz cada día.

Viktor tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y sonrió.

—Tu… tú ya me has hecho feliz desde el instante en el que entraste a mi vida, multiplicándolo el día en el que me diste esto —señaló el anillo dorado—, multiplicándose hoy.

Yuuri sonrió, aventurándose a colocar su mano sobre las que sostenían sus mejillas.

—Entonces —dijo interrogante—, ¿eso es un sí?

Viktor se separó, suspiró y acomodó su cabello con semblante serio.

—Yuuri —le llamó, alertandolo—, _¡por supuesto que sí!_ —contestó, abalanzándose contra él, cayendo los dos al suelo.

Levantándose minutos después de la frialdad del suelo, terminaron de cenar, recargándose de la pequeña barda del techo para observar la noche.

—Y entonces… ¿por esto me ignoraste tres días?

—Ah… eso, sí, lo siento —se disculpó nervioso.

—Ya no importa —sonrió el otro—. Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

Viktor giró para estar frente a frente, comenzando a hablar.

—Tú me has dado únicamente cosas que atesoraré por siempre, y yo, yo quisiera hacer lo mismo.

—Viktor, no es neces—

— _Shh_ —le silenció, colocando su dedo índice en los labios ajenos—, dime, ¿lo sientes? —preguntó, colocando la mano contraría sobre su pecho.

El nipón concentro su atención en esa zona, sintiendo pequeños galopes sobre su palma, escuchando débilmente un insistente sonido.

—Son… son tus latidos —dijo y el ruso asintió.

—Son tuyos —musitó, sonriéndole.

—Pero, Viktor, cómo…

—Han sido tuyos desde la primera vez que te vi, pero, ahora quiero decírtelo de frente. —aprentó la mano ajena sobre su pecho con la suya—. Yuuri… te lo regalo, te regalo mi corazón; cada latido, desde el más tenue al más sonoro, todas y cada una de las partes son de tu propiedad. Es tuyo, Yuuri, mi corazón te pertenece; _solo a ti, te pertenece._

El pelinegro sintió como en sus ojos empezaba a acumularse agua salada, sonrió entre silenciosas lágrimas y abrazó al peliplata.

—Lo cuidaré, siempre lo haré. Así que, por favor, tú también, cuida el mío —respondió, imitando el acto del ruso para que también sintiera su pecho.

—Todos los días de mi vida, lo prometo —respondió, aferrándose más al cuerpo contrario.

—Viktor…

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero —susurró—. Te quiero como jamás imagine querer a alguien en mi vida. _Viktor, te quiero._

—Yuuri… yo también, como nunca lo he hecho, con cada parte de mi ser _te quiero Yuuri, te quiero_ —finalizó, acortando totalmente la distancia entre los dos, compartiendo un beso bajo la luz de la luna, con la promesa de quererse, _quererse siempre._

 **…**

Recordando aquel suceso, parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces, cumpliéndose apenas uno. De entre todo ese lapso, se preguntaba; ¿ _en qué momento?_ , ¿desde qué instante aquel ojiazul se había robado su corazón?

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que vivía, su felicidad ya se resumía a tan solo dos palabras, dieciséis letras, un nombre…

 _Viktor Nikiforov._

—Yuuri… —escuchó que le susurraban al oído para despertarle, ¿en qué punto de la noche había caído dormido? —. Despierta bello durmiente…

—Mhm… Viktor —murmuró tallando sus ojos, desperezándose para voltear a ver a su pareja—.

Yuuri parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la luz, siendo el pequeño peluche que le había regalado a Viktor lo primero que vio, "sosteniendo" éste en la patita una rosa azul, haciendo el ruso un amago de mover su patita.

—Feliz aniversario, amor —le dijo el peliplata asomando la cabeza detrás del perro de felpa, acompañando a su felicitación esa característica sonrisa que acostumbraba posar en su rostro.

Yuuri sonrió tomando la rosa, aspiro un poco su aroma y se acercó al dueño de aquel presente.

—Feliz aniversario, cariño —respondió, acercándose a besar su mejilla, rozando su nariz con la contraria al separarse.

El ruso le miró, y subiendo su mano al rostro del nipón, acortó de nuevo la distancia, rozando esta vez sus labios de manera suave.

—Aún no me has dicho que quieres —le dijo al separarse.

—Ya lo hice…

—Eso no es una respuesta —farfulló apretando su nariz con los dedos.

—¿Quieres una respuesta? —respondió juguetón.

—Eso es lo que quiero.

—Entonces…—canturreó—, ya se lo que quiero.

—Y, ¿qué quieres?

— _A ti_ —sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del peliplata con el dorso de su mano.

—¿A mí? —repitió riendo.

—Sí, _te quiero a ti._

—Pero, si tú ya me tienes —susurró, repartiendo varios besos sobre su rostro. El nipón lo detuvo, sosteniendo su cara.

—Sin interrupciones, te quiero todo el día de hoy. Quiero estar contigo aquí, sintiéndote… escuchándote, eso quiero, te quiero a ti, _siempre te querré a ti._

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó emocionado—. En ese caso —dijo, tomando ambos teléfonos para apagarlos y sumergirlos en el fondo de un sajón—. Nadie ni nada nos molestará —le sonrió, volviendo a tomar sus labios en un beso profundo.

Escucharle decir " _te amo_ " con aquel tono de voz que le hacía derretir, que lo envolviera entre sus brazos haciéndole sentir más seguro que en cualquier otro lugar, ver cómo le dedicaba radiantes sonrisas que iluminan su día; sentirlo acariciar su piel con dulzura, transmitiendo todo el amor que le profesaba en cada roce, que se acercará a tomar su mano, para caminar junto a él, los dos hacía una misma dirección.

Yuuri ya había recibido el regalo más grande que pudo haber deseado, lo único que podía atesorar y cuidar con la devoción más grande del mundo; él, aquel hombre de hebras plateadas y ojos color cielo. El ruso era esa pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba para que su vida estuviese completa, era como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro, encajando a la perfección; como sus manos siendo entrelazadas.

—Viktor… —le llamó al separarse del beso.

—¿ _Mhm_?

—Abrázame —pidió el pelinegro, siendo atendida su petición rápidamente, rodeándolo el ruso con sus brazos.

—Tal vez debería dejar de consentirte tanto —rió el peliplata.

—Ese debería ser yo, el que debe dejar de consentirte.

—Uhm, no lo creo, eso no lo harás —contestó Viktor en tono divertido.

—¿Sí?, ¿por qué? —preguntó el nipón, alzando su rostro.

Viktor le miró sonriente, y acariciando la mejilla ajena, contestó:

—Porque me amas —afirmó acariciando su rostro—, y yo te amo, así que tampoco lo dejaré de hacer.

El rostro del japonés subió a distintas tonalidades de rojo, atinando solo a esconderse en el pecho contrario, causando que éste riera por sus acciones.

— _Tan lindo_ —susurró a su oído, tornando ambos del mismo color que su cara.

Tenía a Viktor, amándolo de mil y un formas diferentes, día tras día; el brillo de sus ojos al mirarlo, la delicadeza de su toque, su dulce llamado. Lo tenía, reduciéndose la tierra a ellos dos cada vez que se miraban a los ojos. Y nunca, _nunca_ , lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Tú… —dijo, apoyándose en el hombro contrario—. Eres tan tramposo, _Vitya_ —musitó cerca de su oreja.

Yuuri, al no ver reacción por parte de su pareja, se alejó para ver su rostro y… estaba sonrojado, Viktor Nikiforov estaba sonrojado.

—Oh, lo logré —rió con aire triunfante.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Eh?

—¡Yuuri, dilo de nuevo! —exclamó, lanzándose sobre el otro, mientras repartía besos sobre todo el rostro y parte del cuello del japonés, causándole cosquillas.

—¡B-Basta, suficiente! —decía entre risas, el mayor paró, mirándolo con expresión "seria" —. Es suficiente… _Vitya_ —farfulló, mirando como el destello en los ojos azules volvía, al igual que ese regocijo que destilaba el otro en sus labios temblorosos, posando una sonrisa.

—¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! —repetía insistente, continuando con el ataque de ósculos al menor, respondiendo éste a sus palabras dulces tanto como el cosquilleo le permitía.

 _"_ _¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?",_ le había preguntado el ruso muchas veces.

Pero, ¿qué más podía pedirle?

Si despertaba a su lado cada mañana, y eso era todo, absolutamente _todo_ lo que necesitaba para sonreír toda su vida.

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Qué tal!_ , me reporto de nuevo esperando que éste nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por los favs, follows, los que dejan comentario y _lectores fantasma que existan por ahí, tal vez (?)._

Espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos después.

 _—K._


	5. Capítulo V

**.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V:**

 **Contacto físico.**

* * *

Sus parpados se abrieron poco a poco, llevó su mirada de un lado para otro, cayendo en cuenta de que la habitación aún estaba cubierta por un manto oscuro. Estiró un poco sus brazos mientras de su boca salía un bostezo, siendo el estiramiento la alerta para sentir el peso que cargaba su cuerpo y parte de su hombro; el peliplata sonrió admirando la vista que podía brindarle el despertar antes, ya que cierto japonés dormitaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho, rodeando su torso con un brazo y teniendo la mano sobre el brazo ajeno.

Viktor llevó una mano hacia el rostro contrario, acariciando las rosadas mejillas con el dorso de ésta, dejó que sus dedos viajaran un poco más por la anatomía del nipón, deslizándolos suavemente sobre el cuello, hombros y parte de la espalda desnuda que las sábanas no llegaban a cubrir por completo.

La piel de Yuuri era suave, todo el tiempo se podía sentir como si fuera el algodón más fino de todo el mundo. Se removió un poco para rodear su cintura y acercarlo un poco más a él, ladeo el rostro chocando contra sus hebras azabache, bajó la mirada acercando la nariz a su frente para aspirar el aroma que emanaba, el cual siempre oscilaba entre una esencia a vainilla o una frutal, que, sea cual sea, siempre terminaban embriagando al ruso como si se tratara del más adictivo licor que pudiera existir.

Estrechó su cuerpo en un abrazo gentil, sintiendo como el japonés se movía para acomodarse entre sus brazos, pero sin llegar a despertarse. Viktor volvió a sonreír y besó la frente del menor, concentrándose en el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo ajeno, el cual, no había sido fácil de conseguir al principio.

 **…**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el inicio formal de su relación, en todos los meses que llevaban conociéndose Viktor había hecho acostumbrarse a Yuuri a sus repentinas demostraciones de afecto, haciendo que el menor no huyera de él cada vez que las hacía. Pero, si ya se había acostumbrado, _¿entonces, por qué ni siquiera había podido abrazarlo como quería en esas largas semanas?_

—¡Yuuri! —le llamó, abalanzándose sobre él al momento que salía de la pista, acto que el menor esquivó olímpicamente—. ¡Yuuri, que malo! —reclamó con un puchero.

—L-Lo siento, Viktor. Podríamos haber caído —contestó quitándose los patines.

—¿Mhhm? ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo abrazarte ahora, no es cierto? —preguntó, colocando el dedo índice sobre su barbilla mientras sonreía.

—Oh, estoy sudoroso, no —dijo el pelinegro, yéndose de dónde estaba el ojiazul.

—Una ducha y todo resuelto —sugirió, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

—Sí, pero será después —sonrió el nipón, desapareciendo tras las puertas que se dirigían a los vestidores.

— _Mmm…_ —gruñó el peliplata mientras observaba como la silueta del japonés se desvanecía.

 **…**

—¡Yuuri! —llamó al pelinegro estando ya en el departamento que compartían.

—Entraré primero al baño —dijo, yéndose de la sala antes de que el peliplata pensara en saltar sobre su cuerpo, dejando a un inconforme ruso en medio de ésta.

—Yuuri —se acercaba a paso lento, viendo al pelinegro salir del baño.

—Tengo que secarme, y entra tú —farfulló, entrando a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

—¡Listo, Yuuri! —exclamó alegre al salir del baño, dispuesto a besar la mejilla de su pareja.

—Ah, hora de hacer la cena —se escabulló del cuerpo contrario para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Yuuri, hora de ir a dormir —dijo en un tono sugerente, acercando su mano al hombro ajeno, alejándose éste con apenas sentir el roce de sus dedos.

—Oh, tenía que enviar un documento por correo, ve tu primero —sonrió el nipón, yéndose a buscar su laptop por algún rincón del departamento, dejando a un malhumorado peliplata bajo las sábanas.

 _¡Yuuri!, Yuuri, Yuuri_ … pero el nombrado, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse.

Todos esos llamados a los que el japonés hacía caso omiso, eran cosa prácticamente de todos los días. Haciendo viajar a través del tiempo al pelilplata, regresando a los primeros días de conocerse, donde cada acercamiento que el ruso trataba de hacer, era rechazado rotundamente.

El ojiazul acariciaba el pelaje del caniche sobre la cama, negándose a cerrar los ojos en espera de su pareja, pero de un momento a otro, cayó dormido sobre el colchón.

 **…**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, chocando contra los parpados del ruso, obligándolo a abrir los ojos. El recién despertado estiró los brazos, esperando que sus dedos chocaran contra la cercanía de cierto cuerpo; y cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarlo —a lo que consideraba— era mínimo, un metro de distancia de él.

Posó una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro mientras bufaba molesto, cambiando el gesto rápidamente por una sonrisa maliciosa, empezando a acercarse al cuerpo contrario.

—Yuuri, despierta bello durmiente —susurró sobre su oído, colándose entre las sabanas para tocar la cintura del nipón.

— _Mh…Viktor_ —musitó entre sueños, abriendo los ojos un par de segundos después—. ¡Viktor! —exclamó sobresaltado, cayendo fuera de la cama con las sábanas enredadas.

—¡Yuuri!, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, ayudando al pelinegro a levantarse del suelo.

—Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes —contestó ya de pie—. Es solo que, me sorprendiste.

—Oh, lo siento, solo quería un beso de buenos días —explicó el ruso, posando una mirada anhelante—. ... ¿Y bien?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿No me besarás? —preguntó con un puchero adornando su rostro—.

El japonés miraba de un lado a otro mordiéndose el labio, suspiró y se acercó lentamente, depositando una suave caricia a la comisura de los labios del peliplata. El mayor movió su brazo derecho hacia la nuca del japonés pretendiendo intensificar el toque, sin embargo, el nipón miró de reojo sus intenciones, separándose rápidamente para salir de la habitación.

—Lo olvidaba, faltan algunas cosas en la alacena ¡iré a comprar! —anunció, escuchándose después el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

El ser esquivado de esa forma era preocupante, contando que el japonés ni siquiera cayó en cuenta que salió vestido con su ropa para dormir.

Ese día sería su intento primordial para eliminar los rechazos de su pareja, se lo repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, mientras esperaba sobre el sofá la llegada del pelinegro; y como si hubiera invocado al susodicho, se escuchó como abrían la puerta, seguido de los pasos del japonés.

—Llegué —anunció, dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar los víveres recién comprados.

—Bienvenido —respondió el ojiazul, siguiéndolo.

—Creo que compré lo suficiente para el resto del mes —rió el nipón, acomodando la comida en su respectivo sitio.

—Sí…creo que lo hiciste —musitó el peliplata, colocando su mano sobre la de su pareja, congelándolo por un segundo.

—S-Sí —tartamudeó, alejando su mano para continuar con su labor—. Por cierto, ¿qué te gustaría de comer?

—Tengo en mente algo delicioso —farfullaba, acercándose lentamente al cuerpo contrario.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?, puedo hacer pasta, o algún guisado —mencionaba, dándole la espalda al ojiazul para acomodar una caja arriba del refrigerador.

—Oh no, nada de eso —respondió, acercando los brazos a la cintura del menor—. _Te quiero comer a ti_ —susurró a su oído, rodeando su cintura completamente.

—¿A-A mí? I-Imposible —rió nerviosamente, haciendo gesto de separarse del agarre del peliplata.

— _Yuuri…_ —exhaló su nombre, impidiendo su huida, al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios para unirlos con los contrarios.

Temeroso, el japonés correspondió el beso, separándose minutos después por falta de oxígeno. Se miraron por cortos segundos que parecían eternos, acercándose de nuevo el peliplata para una nueva unión, la cual fue negada por parte del otro, huyendo de sus brazos de nuevo, emprendiendo marcha a la habitación. Pero el ruso fue más hábil, tomándolo del brazo antes de que pudiera si quiera acercarse al cuarto.

—Yuuri, ¿por qué huyes? —preguntó sin soltar su brazo—. ¿Acaso te asusto? ¿No me soportas? ¿Qué sucede?

—N-No, Vikor, y-yo…

—¿No te gusta que me acerque?, o acaso simplemente es eso, ¿ya no te gusto, es eso?

—¡No, Viktor!, no es eso…—respondió alarmado, volteando para mirarle.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? Yuuri, ¿por qué no dejas que te toque? —interrogó, dejando el agarre que tenía en el brazo contrario.

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza, apenado, hizo que sus manos tomaran forma de puño a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Dime cómo controlarlo —habló de manera casi inaudible a los oídos del ruso.

—¿Qué?

—Dime cómo controlarlo —respondió con un tono de voz más fuerte, dejando igual de confundido al peliplata.

—¿Controlarlo? ¿Controlar qué?

 _—_ _¡Ah!_ —exclamó, tomando la camisa del ojiazul entre sus manos, mirando directo a sus ojos—. ¡Mi corazón, Viktor! ¡Mi corazón! ¡Dime como lo controlo! Dime cómo…lo controlo —terminó susurrando, escondiéndose en el pecho de su pareja.

Viktor no se movió, abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir exactamente, empezando a hablar el pelinegro.

—Y-Yo, desde antes, mi corazón ya se volvía loco con tenerte cerca, y pensé que ya se había acostumbrado, pero… el saber que ahora estamos juntos _así_ …c-como pareja, solo hizo que mis latidos aumentaran cada vez que me hablas o te me acercas —confesó el japonés, envuelto en un sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus orejas—. N-No sé qué hacer, el sonido siempre retumba hasta llegar a mis oídos, quisiera aprender a controlarlos, pero no puedo, Viktor… ¿cómo puedo controlarlos?

—Yuuri…—susurró el ruso, envolviendo a su pareja en un abrazo—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes que controlarlos —le dijo, besando su cabeza.

—P-Pero yo, yo quisiera estar tranquilo cada vez que estoy a tu lado —musitó sobre su pecho.

El peliplata sonrió enternecido, llegándole de pronto una idea que podía emplear en ese momento.

—Lo tengo, sé que hacer —dijo, separándose del agarre.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué?

—Ven —le sonrió tomando su muñeca, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—¿V-Viktor? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Oh, te enseñaré a controlar los latidos

—Y eso, ¿c-cómo lo harás?

—Fácil —respondió atrayendo de nuevo su cuerpo—, haremos el amor —dijo, tomando su cintura.

—¿¡Q-Qué!? —exclamó con sorpresa, tensándose al momento de escuchar las palabras dichas por el ojiazul—. Yo no puedo, Viktor, aún… no.

— _Shhh_ —silenció al pelinegro colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Yuuri, todo estará bien, ¿puedes confiar en mí?

—Sí, es solo qué…yo

—Yuuri, no haré nada que tú no quieras —musitó acariciando su cabello—. Sólo me gustaría mostrarte algo, ¿puedo?, ¿podrías dejarme guiarte? —interrogó calmadamente, quitándole los lentes para colocarlos en la mesita de noche, sintiendo un par de segundos después la cabeza del japonés subir y bajar sobre su pecho, haciendo un gesto de afirmación, dejándose arrastrar por las manos del ruso, que poco a poco iban deshaciéndose de las prendas que llevaba puestas.

El peliplata se dirigió a sus labios, besándolos suavemente a la par que, con pequeños empujones, dirigía al menor hacia el pie del colchón. Ya junto a ésta, el ruso encaminó las manos temblorosas del japonés hacia su cintura, colándolas por debajo de la camisa gris que llevaba puesta, haciendo que sus palmas lentamente ascendieran rozando su piel, retirando por completo la prenda superior, ya que la de Yuuri, había volado segundos atrás.

Chocó sus frentes y lo miró, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, dando pequeños e incesantes besos sobre éstos, mientras sus manos viajaban a la parte baja para quitar el pantalón holgado que llevaba puesto el pelinegro, seguido de hacer que el nipón repitiera el acto que había realizado con su camisa, pero ahora con sus pantalones, quedando ambos solo con su prenda íntima.

El ojiazul llevó su diestra por detrás de la cabeza de su pareja, llevando la otra mano a su espalda, encorvándolo poco a poco hasta acostarlo sobre las sábanas, posicionándose el ruso sobre él.

Siguió con la labor de poseer sus labios, dirigiendo las temblorosas manos del nipón a su pecho, donde le dejo a su suerte para que empezara a recorrer su torso; dudó un momento, para empezar a viajar hacia su abdomen segundos después, dando la vuelta sobre su cintura para ir a la espalda, trazando con el dedo índice la línea de la columna vertebral, aterrizando sobre los omoplatos del mayor, los cuales fueron levemente estrujados al sentir su cuello siendo marcado por la dentadura del ruso.

Entretanto, Viktor delineaba el hombro del japonés con sus labios a la par que dejaba suaves mordidas, escuchando como el menor trataba de reprimir sus jadeos. Siguió con su camino de besos hasta el abdomen para ascender de nuevo hacia su barbilla; llegando ahí, dejó caer su cuerpo poco a poco hacia la derecha hasta quedar de lado sobre la cama, llevándose también el cuerpo del nipón, quedando ambos en la misma posición, enfrentando sus rostros.

El ruso colocó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla del menor, acunándola, mientras su mirada se perdía en los ojos chocolate de su pareja, observando el brillo que emanaban sus pupilas, siguiendo al resplandor de su piel aperlada, debido a las pequeñas gotas de sudor que empezaban a relucir.

Acercó sus labios a la frente contraria, depositando un dulce beso en ésta, bajó hasta sus ojos, repitiendo la acción anterior en cada uno de sus párpados, y cada una de sus mejillas, robándole con cada toque, pequeños suspiros al japonés; si antes creía que su ritmo cardíaco se volvería loco, ahora estaba más que seguro de que su corazón explotaría. Se separó ligeramente, moviendo con sus dedos un fino mechón de cabello que ocultaba parte de su rostro, aproximándose a la boca contraria, tomándola de nuevo en un apacible beso.

Alejándose, condujo su boca hacia la oreja contraria, besándola, mordiendo su lóbulo, arrancando un leve quejido por parte del dueño. Bajó hasta su hombro, divisando la marca que había dejado momentos atrás, comenzando a rozarla con el borde de sus labios para besarla después, terminando por esconderse en el hueco que estaba entre su cuello y hombro, aspirando su aroma.

No fue sino hasta momentos después, que el menor abrió los ojos y cayó en cuenta de que habían parado, ignorando el tiempo que habían permanecido de esa forma.

—Viktor —llamó dudoso a su oído.

—¿Sí? —respondió suave al escuchar su nombre.

—¿N-No seguiremos?

—¿Uhmm, a que te refieres?

—Yo…bueno, creí, creí que haríamos e-el amor —dijo regresando al leve temblor que tenía su habla.

—Sí, lo estamos haciendo ahora —contestó seguro.

—P-Pero, paramos —mencionó con un deje de confusión en su voz.

Viktor rió, distanciándose de su escondite para mirar al nipón a los ojos.

—Yuuri, no hemos parado, estamos haciendo el amor —le dijo, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, y notando como su expresión confundida no se iba, continuó—: me gusta pensar que hay muchas formas de hacer el amor, y lo que estamos haciendo ahora, es una de ellas —bajó de las mejillas hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza—. Esto, recorrer la piel del otro, que empiecen a conocerse, acariciar cada rincón —enunciaba, rozando la anatomía del pelinegro con la punta de sus dedos—, aprender que parte de tu cuerpo es con la que lanzas un suspiro cada vez que la toco, con que parte tiemblas, con cual te estremeces —seguía, besando sus pómulos—. Pero, sobre todo —dijo, juntando sus frentes—, transmitirte mi calor cada vez que roces mi piel, entregarte mi amor por cada célula de mi cuerpo, logrando que sea entre mis brazos, el lugar más seguro donde puedas estar —terminó, eliminando con su pulgar una gota salada que amenazaba con brotar de los ojos castaños.

—Viktor…—musitó emocionado.

—Yuuri, ¿lo sientes? —preguntó, afianzando su agarre para acercar su cuerpo.

—¿Sentir qué?

—Concéntrate en tu pecho.

Haciendo caso a las palabras del peliplata, cerró sus ojos, tratando de dirigir toda su concentración a su pecho. Segundos después, sus oídos empezaron a canalizar un leve tamboreo, intensificándose el sonido gradualmente. Segundos después, el japonés abrió los ojos, percatándose que, junto a sus latidos, los latidos del cuerpo contrario comenzaban a manifestarse de igual manera, alineándose a los suyos para latir a la par, de manera lenta y suave.

—¿Lograste percibirlo? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Viktor… tus latidos

—Yuuri —le llamó dulcemente—, no tienes que aprender a controlar tus latidos, ni asustarte por el ritmo de éstos. Déjalos galopar libremente, porque esos latidos se intensifican cada vez que estoy a tu lado, y no podría estar más feliz por ello —ensanchó su sonrisa, mirándolo con dulzura—. Y también, estoy aquí para abrazarte, para alinear nuestros corazones, haciendo que ambos latan a la par; porque tu causas lo mismo en mí, cada vez que te miro puedo sentir que mi corazón se saldrá, pero cada vez que te escucho decir mi nombre, puedo sentirlo calmarse. Tú tienes ese efecto en mí, yo tengo ese efecto en ti, y es lo más maravilloso que puedo tener, porque me haces sentirme vivo. Yuuri, mi Yuuri, tú me haces sentirme vivo —finalizó, juntando su nariz con la contraria, en un beso esquimal.

Yuuri sentía aquellas mariposas que irrumpían tu calma, aquellas que decían _"estás completamente enamorado de él"_. Que irónico era que aquel que hacía un lío tu ser, fuera el mismo que lo asentara; calmando tu ruido, silenciando tus temores. Todo con tan sólo sentir el cálido tacto de su piel, escuchar el dulce tono de su voz.

—Yuuri, nunca dejes que tu corazón deje de latir por mí, ¿está bien? —le dijo, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Está bien… pero, solo si me prometes que el tuyo tampoco dejará de latir por mí —respondió, acunando la mejilla contraria con su mano.

—Es una promesa —rió, sellando aquellas palabras con un suave beso.

Viktor tomó las sábanas, colocándolas sobre ellos, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo para que ambos se acoplaran perfectamente.

—Viktor…—le llamó el pelinegro.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—El día está un poco helado…—mencionó de manera _casual,_ moviendo sus dedos de manera juguetona sobre el pecho del peliplata.

—¿Uh?, sí, hace un poco de frío —respondió vagamente, llegando a entender a donde quería llegar su pareja—. ¿Tú tienes frío? —preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta murmuros inaudibles—. ¿Quieres que me acerque más? —musitó en un tono sugerente—.

—S _…Sí_ —contestó el menor, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— _Okay_ —respondió acercándose más al cuerpo contrario, estrechándolo entre sus brazos mientras dejaba un beso en su frente.

—Viktor…—volvió a llamarle, trasladando sus brazos a la espalda del ojiazul, estrechándolo de igual manera.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo —susurró, afianzando el agarre que tenía en su cuerpo.

—Y yo te amo a ti —respondió contento, recibiendo con gran gusto la caricia, mientras cedían ambos a la insistencia del sueño, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **…**

Paso a paso, Yuuri enfrentaba la vergüenza que reiteradas veces se acumulaba en sus mejillas a modo de sonrojo, llegando a mostrar facetas y expresiones variadas, las cuales hipnotizaban y _otras tantas_ , seducían al mayor, Viktor recibía _más_ que encantado cada iniciativa del pelinegro.

— _Mmm…Vitya_ —refunfuñó el japonés, moviéndose lejos del cuerpo del ruso.

El nombrado sintió un cosquilleo dentro suyo — _como cada vez que Yuuri le decía de esa forma_ —, trató de recobrar su compostura para animar a su pareja a seguir dormitando, ya que lo más probable es que el fuera el culpable de despertarlo por los toques que brindaba a su anatomía.

—Buenos días, amor —habló entre bostezos el nipón, sonriendo mientras se acercaba al peliplata para besar suavemente sus labios.

—Buenos días —respondió, depositando un nuevo toque a sus labios—. Lo siento, te desperté —se disculpó, tomando las mejillas del menor, acariciándolas con el pulgar.

—¿Uh?, no importa, me gusta que la piel del hombre que amo sea lo primero que siento al despertar —susurró, escondiéndose en el pecho del ojiazul para ocultar el rosa de sus pómulos.

—Yuuri… —dijo conmovido, acercándose de nuevo para poseer aquellos rojos labios en un suave beso—. Aún es muy temprano, vuelve a dormir cariño —musitó dulcemente, acariciando las hebras del azabache.

— _Mhh_ —murmuró a modo de afirmación el japonés, removiéndose entre el cuerpo de su pareja para quedar mejor acomodado, observando entre fases que había un pequeño y adorable puchero adornando su rostro, brillando los ojos azules por tan tierno semblante.

Pero, sin duda, la expresión favorita de Viktor siempre será la sonrisa que había posado segundos atrás, aquella sonrisa que el nipón le regalaba cada día al despertar. _Esa_ sonrisa que le dedicaba cada mañana acompañada de un " _Buenos días, amor_ ", depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios, finalizando con el recitar de aquellas dos palabras que el ruso nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

—Viktor…—le llamó el menor en voz suave.

—¿Sí? —interrogó sin cesar las caricias a la cabeza del japonés.

— _Tengo frío_ …—dijo, escondiendo aún más su cara en el pecho del ojiazul.

— _Ven aquí_ —contestó riendo el peliplata, colocándose a la misma altura de su pareja para besar su mejilla, acercando el cuerpo contrario al suyo; afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre él, envolviéndolo por completo entre sus brazos, encapsulándose en un lugar donde no existía nada, absolutamente nada más que ellos dos.

Porque gracias a la timidez que aún presentaba el pelinegro _; "tengo frío"_ se había convertido en un mensaje codificado de _"abrázame más fuerte", "acércame más a ti", "déjame sentir más tu cuerpo", "sostenme siempre, nunca me sueltes"._

Y eso era tan solo una muestra del cómo podían transmitirse un poco de aquellos sentimientos que les llenaba el alma, porque el calor que emitían por cada poro de su piel no era más que una de las tantas formas en las que ambos podían decir _"te amo"._

* * *

 _Antes de cualquier cosa, me tomaré la libertad de responder, porque realmente olvido hacerlo por mensaje privado._

 **New comencement** **:** A mí me hacen el día cada vez que me dicen que les hice el día3, me hacen sentir que he complido mi labor escribiendo al narrar con parsimonia33 Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y gracias a ti por leer, espero que te guste el capítulo3

 **azraq bahrir** **:** ¿Qué puedo decir?, este par saca completamente mi lado cursi, no lo puedo evitar afsjkdh3 Gracias a ti por leer, y por tomarte la libertad de comentar de nuevo una historia mia, muchas gracias3

 **Kiku** : Aay, gracias3 Enserio que me hacen el día con comentarios así, muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, se parecia mucho333

 _Y ahora, ¡hola!,_ lamento rotundamente la tardanza; estoy en uno de _esos_ puntos del semestre, robandome ahora la red de la facultad para poder publicar. Pero bueno, ¡llegamos al último de los lenguajes, el contacto físico!, y como pudieron observar no quise caer en lo sexual, plasmando algo un poco diferente, lo cual espero haya sido de su agrado. Sin embargo, aún queda un extra que tengo planeado, así que aún nos queda un capítulo más, el cual espero publicar pronto.

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, las visitas, lectores fantasmas, a todos._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente._

 _—K._


	6. Extra

.

* * *

 **Extra:**

 **De besos y otros demonios**

* * *

 _"_ _Así es, y resulta curioso como a veces brindamos este tipo de demostraciones de afecto sin saber si existe algún significado detrás de ellos. Por ello nos dimos la libertad de dar a conocer el trasfondo que hay sobre estos besos…"_

Mientras la reportera del programa seguía hablando, cierto ruso luchaba por no caer dormido, aunque, no sabía exactamente porque razón batallaba por mantenerse despierto, ya que lo transmitido en televisión después de media noche no era lo más interesante del mundo.

—Yuuri —llamó a su pareja—. Oh —exclamó, percatándose que el nombrado ya estaba, probablemente, en su quinto sueño; con el rostro recargado en su pecho—.

El peliplata llevó su mano para acomodar un par de cabellos negros que se colaban por la frente del menor, tomó el control remoto y apagó el aparato.

—Dulces sueños —susurró besando la frente del nipón, mientras se acomodaba para abrazarlo y caer dormido también.

 **…**

Al estirar los brazos sobre el colchón, se extrañó al no sentir el cuerpo que siempre sentía todas las mañanas. Parpadeó para aclarar la vista, y buscó al nipón con la mirada; encontrándolo un poco más abajo que la almohada, había veces donde encontraba a su pareja en posiciones realmente raras, le gustaría saber que tanto era su movimiento nocturno como para terminar así.

Recargó la cabeza sobre su diestra, colocando el antebrazo en la almohada, y le contempló.

Sus pestañas eran largas, su aspecto al dormir era angelical y apacible, le transmitían un aura tan pura y tranquila; si no fuera porque en ese momento se dedicaba a admirar toda la belleza que aquel nipón desprendía a sus ojos, desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos hubiese acaparado esos suaves labios en incontables besos.

Oh.

 _Besos._

Si su mente recordaba bien, el programa del día anterior hablaba de los tipos de besos y su significado, los pequeños mensajes que envolvían en ellos.

« _Eso me podría servir_ », pensó.

No perdía nada con brindar unos cuantos a su pareja sabiendo que significaban cada uno, a fin de cuentas, para algo tenía que servirle el tiempo invertido en programas de media noche.

Sonrió convincente y devolvió la mirada al pelinegro, acercándose poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios con los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su oreja.

—Yuuri —susurró en su oído, recibiendo un pequeño quejido de respuesta—. Despierta dormilón —musitó, acercando sus labios a los párpados ajenos, dedicándole un suave roce a cada uno de éstos.

 ** _" Beso de ángel:_** _es aquel en el que besas a alguien en los párpados o en zonas cercanas al ojo. Se emplea normalmente para despertar suavemente a una persona o también para demostrar cariño. Significa que sientes un afecto inmenso hacia la otra persona, un amor totalmente puro. **"**_

—¿ _Hmm_? —murmuró, desperezándose—. Buenos días… —dijo, acomodándose sobre el pecho de su compañero de habitación.

—Buenos días —respondió de vuelta con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—Qué…. ¿qué hora es? —preguntó, colocándose sus anteojos para tomar el reloj que se hallaba en la mesita de noche—. Ah —clamó, volteando para mirar al ruso—. ¿¡por qué no me levantaste antes!? —le dijo apenado, después de todo, el reloj marcaba que ya eran pasados quince minutos del medio día.

—¡Lo siento! —contestó riendo—. Me levante relativamente hace poco… ¿una hora, tal vez? Pero...me distraje —le dijo, desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección.

—¿Con qué? —interrogó, arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno… digamos que me desperté y vi tu rostro, y eso es todo —confesó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿¡Me estuviste viendo por una hora!? —exclamó totalmente rojo.

—Dije que tal vez fue una hora, no sé si fue menos — _o más_ , pensó.

Sí, había observado a Yuuri — _y tomado fotos_ — por alrededor de sesenta minutos — _o más_ —, pero él era solo una pobre víctima en las garras del nipón.

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es tuya!

—¿¡Mía!?

—¡Sí! ¡Es tu culpa por ser tan hermoso!

—¡V-Viktor! —exclamó avergonzado.

Viktor le miraba con un puchero, mientras el japonés trataba de controlar su sonrojado rostro; por último, suspiró y llevó una mano hacia la cara contraria, acunando la mejilla del ruso.

—Bueno, es tarde… prepararé el almuerzo y puedes comenzar tú con el baño —le sonrió.

—Está bien —devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando la mano hallada sobre su rostro—. ¿No quieres acompañarme?

—No empieces…—advirtió el otro separándose para cambiarse y preparar la comida.

—Al menos lo intenté —se burló el peliplata, dirigiéndose al baño.

Probablemente no era el fin del mundo el levantarse a esa hora, pero ya tenían planes para ese día; era el primer momento libre que tenían después de varias semanas de entrenamiento consecutivo debido a las competencias que estaban, prácticamente, a la vuelta de la esquina. Habían decidido dar un paseo por la ciudad, como habían acostumbrado desde hace algunos meses, aunque ahora el paseo sería más corto.

Después de todo, no podía culpar del todo a Viktor por su distracción, sería como negar que el hacía lo mismo las contadas veces que se despertaba antes que su pareja; el admirar lo largas que eran sus pestañas, lo suave que se sentía su cabello.

« _Lo bello que es su rostro…_ », pensó, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza, si seguía pensando en cada característica del ruso, la comida terminaría por quemarse sobre el sartén.

—Uhm… huele delicioso —le dijo el ruso al oído, pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura del nipón mientras posaba su barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Me sorprendiste —dijo, debido a un pequeño salto que había dado al sentir el tacto del ruso a su alrededor—. Entonces, es mi turno. Puedes colocar los platos mientras tanto —anunció, partiendo rumbo al baño, sin embargo, su muñeca fue tomada para devolverlo a la cocina, quedando entre la barra de ésta y el cuerpo de cierto peliplata.

—Desayuna primero —pidió, abrazándolo de nuevo.

—No tardaré —rió—, no queremos que esos _blini_ se enfríen ¿o sí? —le dijo mirándolo al rostro. Los blini eran pequeñas tortas hechas de trigo rellenas de distintas cosas, en este caso, Yuuri los había rellenado de queso crema—. Sé que son tus favoritos.

—Oh, ¿entonces los preparaste porque me gustan? —preguntó juntando sus frentes.

—Claro —sonrió—, por lo tanto, no tardaré.

—¿Seguro que no tardarás?

—Seguro —dijo riendo, mientras acercaba su nariz para acariciar la contraria—.

—Está bien —contestó, dejando ir a su pareja.

 ** _"Beso esquimal:_** _es un tipo de contacto divertido e íntimo, normalmente es utilizado como demostración de cariño, es un sinónimo de ternura y complicidad. **"**_

 **…**

La tarde llegó más pronto de lo esperado, y con ello, el atardecer cubrió las calles de San Petersburgo.

Pese a salir cada que podían, aún faltaban muchos rincones de San Petersburgo —próximamente, toda Rusia—, que no conocían. Se habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo pasando por distritos comerciales, terminando en la _Plaza Sennaya_ ; donde el peliplata se divertía con cada una de las expresiones de su pareja al observar la cantidad de tiendas y cosas que exhibían.

—¡Matryoshkas! —exclamaba el pelinegro observando los juguetes en un aparador—. ¡Chocolates! ¿Esos son, son _pr-prianks_?

— _Priániks_ —dijo riendo el peliplata, recordándole el nombre del bizcocho—. ¿Yuuri?

—¿Sí? —preguntó con brillo creciente en sus ojos.

—Entremos por algo de tomar —sugirió, señalando un local de color verde.

El local era un establecimiento abarrotado de bebidas y licores típicos de la tierra, incluyendo el Vodka claro está; no obstante, debido a la época invernal, el dueño del lugar se tomó la libertad de aconsejarles de una bebida en especial, de la cual, el ruso compró dos vasos.

—¿S- _Sbiten_? —pronunció dubitativo el japonés, el ruso definitivamente aún no era su fuerte.

—Sí —afirmó el ojiazul—. Está hecho a base de miel, pues considerarlo una especie de té, es una bebida típica en temporada de frío, bueno… más frío —le informó su pareja.

Yuuri observó la bebida y la olfateó, tenía un aroma dulzón, y sin pensarlo más, lo llevó a su boca; colocando una satisfactoria expresión al primer sorbo.

La pareja siguió recorriendo locales y puestos, hasta que el nipón se paró observando una vitrina.

—Viktor, ¿puedes esperar un momento aquí?

—Uh, claro —respondió, observando como el menor entraba a un establecimiento.

Recargándose de la pared, sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro mirando a los pocos transeúntes, frotó sus manos para darse un poco de calor, tanto él como el nipón, habían olvidado traer bufanda por las prisas de salir, y ahora realmente se arrepentía. Segundos después escuchó la campana de la entrada del local, sonido que indicaba que su pareja estaba saliendo. A la par que el japonés salía, una chica salió detrás de él.

—Lindos lentes —alcanzó a escuchar que le adulaba la fémina.

—Gracias —escuchó responder confundido al menor, dirigiéndose a su lado.

Observó cómo la chica se despidió de su pareja moviendo los dedos ligeramente, mientras iba a encontrarse con un grupo de amigas halladas en una esquina para esperarle, las cuales no dejaban de ver a su dirección.

—Regresé —anunció el pelinegro ya posicionado junto a él.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

—Algo así —dijo en voz baja—. Podemos continuar —le sonrió.

—Andando —dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y observando como el grupo de féminas aún no se iba, rodeó los hombros del nipón con un brazo al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a su rostro, dejándolos rozar suavemente su mejilla por unos segundos.

 ** _"Beso en la mejilla:_** _el beso en la mejilla es un beso corto y apropiado en público. Es cuando se está de pie al lado de la persona amada, te inclinas y le robas un beso. Es breve, pero significativo, lleno de cariño y complicidad. Este beso transmite un "me gusta tenerte a mi lado. **"**_

—V-Viktor —dijo apenado el pelinegro.

—¿Qué? Un beso en la mejilla no tiene nada de malo —sonrió, teniendo como respuesta el sonrojo en las orejas del japonés.

Con el rostro de su pareja posicionado al lado contrario por la vergüenza, él dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, dedicándole al grupo de chicas una mirada triunfante y socarrona, disfrutando por breves segundos la expresión de incredulidad posada en sus rostros.

 _ **"** También envía un claro mensaje a los demás, y ese es, que la persona que está a tu lado ya ha sido tomada, por lo tanto, no tienen ninguna oportunidad. **"**_

Aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, el ruso caminaba animado al lado de su pareja por una pequeña calle.

—Yuuri, ¿a dónde quisieras ir aho—? —pero su oración no fue terminada, ya que su cuello fue halado—. ¿Qué…? —preguntó observando la tela azul en su cuello.

—Una bufanda —contestó el japonés—. Noté que estabas frío…y yo también, las vi en la tienda y me gustaron. Mira, hacemos juego —sonrió alegre el menor, tomando la punta de su bufanda color gris, tenía algunas líneas gruesas de color azul intercaladas con unas grises, y la bufanda azul que él portaba, tenía líneas grises intercaladas con las azules, de modo que al ponerlas juntas simulaban ser una especie de pieza de rompecabezas, encajando a la perfección.

Al divagar en sus pensamientos, el mayor ni siquiera había notado que el japonés había salido con una bufanda puesta. Acaricio la suave tela en su cuello y miró detenidamente al menor.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó sonriente, a cambio, sintió las manos del ojiazul alzar su bufanda a cada lado de su rostro, mientras le miraba profundamente—. ¿Viktor? —preguntó mirándole con brillo en sus ojos.

El peliplata se fue acercando lentamente, eliminando su distancia en un profundo beso, tomándose el tiempo necesario para saborear cada rincón de los labios de su pareja, mientras sus rostros eran ocultados entre la tela color gris.

 ** _"Beso acompañado de una mirada intensa_** _: la persona que recibe este beso, debe sentirse amado tiernamente por quien se lo da. La persona que lo recibe debe saber que esa mirada previa hace que el beso sea de amor verdadero Con brindar y corresponder este beso, deben entender que están completamente enamorados. **"**_

—Me encantan —musitó dulcemente el peliplata, recargando su frente sobre la contraria.

—M-Me alegro —contestó sonrojado el menor.

Viktor le dedicó una apacible sonrisa conforme acomodaba de nueva cuenta la bufanda, tomando ahora la mano del pelinegro, entrelazando sus dedos.

Caminaron un rato más por la poco transitada calle, hasta que en un momento Yuuri pidió parar por un momento, recargándose sobre una pequeña barda.

—¿Te cansaste? Podemos regresar ya —sugirió el peliplata al ver como el japonés sacudía sus pies.

—No, no, ya estoy— _auch_ —se quejó al colocar la planta del pie sobre el piso.

—¿Te duele?

—T-Tienes razón, probablemente sea el cansancio —trató de explicarse el nipón, pero su expresión de dolor al volver a dar un paso, hizo que el ruso arqueara una ceja.

—Quédate quieto —le dijo, agachándose con el ademán de retirarle el zapato.

—N-no, Viktor, ¿q-que haces? —preguntó, tratando de zafar su pie de las manos ajenas, cosa que no logró.

—Creí haber curado todas —suspiró el ojiazul, al ver un par de cortadas con un hilo de sangre recién salido alrededor del pie del japonés—. Pero, las curé antier, Yuuri… ¿esto es de ayer? —preguntó enfocando su vista en los ojos cafés.

El aludido desvió la mirada apenado, dando a entender una respuesta más que afirmativa.

—Pensé que ayer no te exigirías de más por las heridas recientes —regañó de forma sutil, colocándole el zapato de nuevo para posicionarse frente a él.

—L-Lo siento, ¡pero es que…! —clamó, enfocando su vista al frente—. Las…las competencias, están muy cerca, y, yo, yo no quiero…fallar. Lo lamento, cuidaré de mis heridas yo mismo, no quiero molestar —susurró cabizbajo.

Viktor le miró arqueando una ceja mientras sus manos se hallaban a cada lado de su cintura, al escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro, suspiró; y volviéndolo a mirar, se acercó a él, cargándolo de improvisto como si fuera una princesa.

—¡V-Viktor! —exclamó sorprendido, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliplata—. ¿Q-Que haces? La gente volteará a mirarnos.

— _Uhm_ … no me importa —respondió mirándolo a los ojos—. Te cargaré hasta que ya no te duela más, si es necesario, nunca tocarás el piso.

—¡N-No digas eso, puedo caminar! —objetó sonrojado.

—Entonces no digas que cuidarás de tus heridas solo —reclamó, mirándolo suplicante, a lo que el pelinegro agachó la cabeza de nuevo. Viktor suspiró—. Yuuri —le llamó, sentándolo en la barda que estaba a unos centímetros de ellos, quedando ambos a la misma altura—. No me molestas, nunca podrías molestarme. Pero me preocupas —dijo, tomando su mentón con la mano derecha—. Y no digas que no quieres preocuparme —enunció al ver las intenciones del japonés.

—Lo siento…

—Deja de disculparte… curaré tus heridas todos los días, donde sea que estén, siempre lo haré con cariño y amor, tan sólo dime cuando sucedan ¿sí? —pidió mientras acariciaba la mejilla ajena.

—Está bien —respondió, colocando la mano sobre la posada en su mejilla.

El peliplata sonrió, levantando con su mano libre los mechones que caían sobre el rostro ajeno para acercar sus labios y besar su frente.

 ** _"Beso en la frente:_** _Es un beso inocente y muy tierno, lleno de admiración y respeto, una demostración de ternura y protección._ _E_ _s un beso que requiere confianza y conexión con el otro, demostrando un vínculo profundo. **"**_

—Te cuidaré, toda mi vida te cuidaré; porque eres lo más hermoso que hay en ella —susurró acariciando su rostro—. Así que quiero ver una sonrisa —le dijo, observando en el acto los labios curveados del nipón—. Perfecto —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Gracias —susurró el pelinegro abrazándolo.

—No hay nada que agradecer —contestó correspondiendo el abrazo—. Aparte… lamento que el paseo de hoy haya sido corto.

— _Mmm, no._ No importa el tiempo o el lugar, lo único que necesito para ser feliz, es estar junto a ti. Estar a tu lado me hace feliz —confesó afianzando su agarre.

—Yuuri… —le llamó el peliplata separándose del abrazo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, y sus labios fueron atrapados en un suave beso, el cual correspondió segundos después.

Al finalizar el contacto, Viktor se separó, recargando su frente en el pecho ajeno mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura del japonés.

—Te amo —susurró el ojiazul, estando en la misma posición; causando que el pelinegro posara una linda sonrisa.

—Yo más —respondió rodeando el cuello de su pareja hasta acariciar su nuca, mientras reposaba su rostro sobre la cabeza del ruso, dejando que el manto de la noche cayera sobre sus siluetas.

 ** _"Beso en los labios:_** _hablamos de una mezcla de amor y pasión, de romanticismo, deseo y felicidad. Es la necesidad de estar en contacto íntimo con la otra persona y no querer que se vaya. Al brindar ese beso se transmite el mensaje de siempre pensar en esa persona, y el deseo de un futuro feliz a su lado. **"**_

 **…**

No tardaron mucho en regresar al departamento, y cumpliendo su temprana amenaza, Viktor cargó a Yuuri en todo el trayecto, solo que en la espalda; ya que ser llevado como princesa por las calles de Rusia era muy vergonzoso para el japonés.

Ya adentro, el nipón se encargó de dar de comer a Makkachin, el cual los recibió gustoso para después irse y seguir con la siesta que estaba tomando; mientras que la pareja, se cambió de ropa para acomodarse sobre el sofá y mirar una película.

Viktor se hallaba sobre el mueble, sosteniendo al nipón en su regazo, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. Al pasar unos minutos de la cinta, el ruso miró la cabeza del japonés, enfocándose en un sitio en especial; y formándose en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó al oído ajeno.

—Yuuri —susurró, tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes, depositando besos sobre la extensión del oído.

—¡V-Viktor! —gritó alejándose del peliplata, sosteniendo con su la mano, la ahora, oreja de un color rojizo.

 ** _"Beso en la oreja:_** _considerado romántico, se relaciona con la picardía y el juego, se considera que su objetivo principal es la provocación de la pareja con un significado evidente, quiere despertar en ti toda la pasión del mundo. **"**_

—¿Hmm? ¿Te molestó? —preguntó gateando hacia él japonés.

—S-Solo me sorprendiste —respondió, quedando entre el respaldo del mueble y el cuerpo de su pareja.

—Entonces puedo besarte ahora, ¿no? —inquirió rodeando el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos.

—A-Ah, p-pues…

 _—_ _¿Puedo?_ —susurró a su oído con un tono ronco y seductor, haciendo estremecer al japonés, porque, _dios_ , como odiaba que usara ese tono, estaba seguro que cuando hablaba de esa manera podía decirle que sí a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

— _Sí, puedes_ —concedió el japonés, recibiendo gustoso los labios de su pareja, a la par que ascendía sus manos hacia la nuca del peliplata, profundizando el contacto.

 ** _"Beso con un abrazo:_** _se trata no solo de besar, sino de abrazar mientras besas, de entrelazar también tu cuerpo con el del otro. Es una situación de cercanía y contacto máximo, que expresa afecto, amor y compromiso, denotando la disposición de ambos de ceder ante el otro, entregándose por completo. **"**_

Saboreando la superficie de los labios ajenos, el peliplata poco a poco iba colando las manos entre la camisa del menor, robándole en el acto un pequeño jadeo, el cual aprovechó para introducir la lengua en la boca ajena; dejando que ambas se entrelazaran y danzaran juntas en un profundo beso.

— _Viktor…_ —gimió el japonés en una pausa para tomar aire, mientras el peliplata volvía a la labor de poseer su boca y sentir su cuerpo.

 ** _"Beso francés:_** _conocido también como beso de lengua, es el beso más apasionado que existe, demuestra sobretodo, atracción, pasión y deseo; un deseo carnal impresionante por la otra persona. Cuando existe un contacto así, simplemente te desean demasiado. **"**_

— _Yuuri_ —jadeó el peliplata separándose para respirar y mirar a los ojos a su pareja, pero cuando decidió unir sus labios de nuevo, el japonés desvió la mirada, huyendo del contacto.

El pelinegro rodeo el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que formaba éste con su hombro, tal acto causó un poco de gracia a Viktor, observando como su pareja se rehusaba a separarse de ahí para verle a la cara.

—Yuuri, si no me dejas mirarte, entonces tampoco podremos ver una película —le llamó de forma tierna, _tratando_ de recobrar el plan original.

El peliplata sonreía mientras acariciaba al de ojos cafés, esperando pacientemente que se retirara de su escondite. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió al menor removerse, sin embargo, en lugar de ver como se retiraba de esa zona, sintió como la mano contraria se iba hacia su nuca.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ver una película? —susurró contra su oído—.

—Ah…Y-Yo —pronunciaba nervioso, sentir la cálida respiración del nipón contra su piel le hacía estremecer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

— _Viktor…_ —continuó susurrando—. No eres el único que sabe de besos.

—¿Qué…?

Pero su pregunta no terminó de ser formulada; toda palabra se esfumó de su boca al sentir los labios ajenos sobre su cuello, descendiendo estos poco a poco hasta llegar a la clavícula y regresar de nuevo al cuello, todo en un movimiento suave, casi tortuoso, finalizando el toque con una sonora succión.

—Y-Yuuri —atinó a tartamudear el ojiazul cuando el pelinegro se separó de su cuerpo, llevó su mano hacia la zona del beso, sintiendo aún la humedad del último acto.

Eso definitivamente dejaría una marca.

El nombrado llevó su dedo índice al pecho contrario, ascendiendo lentamente sobre una línea imaginaría hasta llegar a la barbilla, la cual alzó, acercándose lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración ajena. Viktor tragó saliva mientras la mirada chocolate se hallaba fija en sus ojos, calando en lo más profundo de su ser.

Yuuri era todo un estuche de monerías, el ruso amaba todas y cada una de las facetas que le brindaba —porque muchas de ellas, por no decir todas, eran dirigidas a él—, pero al parecer, al japonés le encantaba demostrar aquella valentía seductora siempre que el peliplata tenía la guardia baja; y eso solo causaba que el ojiazul se hiciera un lío sin saber cómo responder.

Yuuri Katsuki causaba que Viktor Nikiforov fuera un total y completo desastre.

Y _dios_ , como amaba ser un desastre.

—Yuuri…

— _Shh_ —le silenció, posando el índice sobre sus labios.

El menor retiró su dedo, ninguno de los dos decía nada, el habla del peliplata se había esfumado, mientras que la del nipón era muy bien pensada.

Antes de que el ruso pensara en decir otra cosa, el pelinegro se levantó del sofá y le miró, Viktor devolvió la mirada un tanto confundido. Poco a poco los labios del menor se curvaron en una sonrisa, posando una sonrisa definitiva, una _seductora_ sonrisa; le miró de forma pícara, y sin más, desapareció por el pasillo.

El ruso deshizo la postura que tenía sobre el mueble y se sentó en él, repasando lo sucedido.

Bueno, sí, probablemente el mayor porcentaje de culpa lo tenía él —lo cual para nada llegaba a molestarlo—. Pero Yuuri había mencionado algo, algo sobre besos. El peliplata buscó entre sus conocimientos y…

Oh.

—Viktor…—escuchó que le llamaba.

El ojiazul giró el rostro para ver de qué parte del departamento venía la voz de su pareja, pero en su lugar, sus ojos captaron perfectamente como los pantalones y la camisa azul que el japonés vestía momentos atrás, volaban para caer al suelo.

Y lo procesó, su cerebro procesó todo, recordando lo único que necesitaba saber; porque era el cuello.

Yuuri lo había besado en el cuello.

—Viktor…—volvió a escuchar su llamado en voz dulce.

 ** _"Beso en el cuello:_** _cargado de belleza y sensualidad, un beso en el cuello es uno de esos besos afrodisíacos, suele representar la pasión, y es muy efectivo para buscar cierto grado de intimidad. Siempre que alguien te da uno de estos besos debes tener claro que tiene intenciones eróticas contigo. **"**_

El rostro de Viktor enrojeció al recordar cada una de las palabras que había escuchado el día anterior en televisión, aunque más que eso, era como su pareja había empleado esas palabras.

—Viktor…tienes diez segundos, o cerraré la habitación para dormir así —canturreó su pareja desde el cuarto que compartían—. _Diez…nueve…ocho…_ —empezó a contar en retroceso.

¿" _Así_ "? No llevaba lentes, su vestimenta había volado ya, ¿qué era lo que quedaba?

— _Siete…seis…cinco…_ —seguía contando el japonés.

Llegando así la respuesta a su interrogante; observando como unos bóxers de color negro caían sobre el piso.

— _Cuatro…tres…dos…_

—¡Yuuri! —gritó mientras corría a hacía su habitación a la par que cada una de sus prendas iban desapareciendo, importándole poco lo que tiraba a su paso.

Una espalda chocando contra la pared, dos nombres susurrados entre gemidos, suspiros morir sobre los labios ajenos; eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de cerrarse la puerta.

Al parecer Yuuri también había puesto atención a aquel documental, pero tal vez _, solo tal vez_ , lo que no sabía era que había muchos, _muchos más_ besos de los que mencionaban ahí; y eso era algo que el ruso se encargaría de demostrarle hasta el amanecer.

Porque esa iba a ser una larga, una larga y fructífera noche.

* * *

 _Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

La espera terminó y las vacaciones trajeron por fin el extra que había prometido, las descripciones de los besos fueron una especie de descripción de varias páginas ( _con mi manipulación al describirlas, por supuesto_ ).

Y bien, desde el principio dije que sería algo pequeño solo abarcando los lenguajes y esto que se me ocurrió agregar, llegando así ya al último capítulo; aunque no se siente como un ' _final, final_ ', tal vez porque fueron capítulos individuales y no secuenciados, _pero bueno_... Disfrute mucho escribiendo cada capítulo y cada tema, y realmente espero haberles sacado un " _aaw_ ", " _afkhsdfsdjk_ ", o un _algo_ al momento de leer.

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, las visitas, los follows y los favs~**

Por mi parte este par me ha dado para muchas ideas, las cuales estoy desarrollando y espero no tardar en publicar, porque realmente quisiera concretar cada una de ellas, estos dos me han dado _mucho_ material y combustible para escribir, y me encanta.

En fin, _de nuevo_ , espero que cada capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les hayan gustado cada uno de ellos~

¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Y nos estamos leyendo.

Con cariño,

 _—K._


End file.
